Forever After Trilogy - It's my Life!
by Adrian Cliffhunt
Summary: Harry, Ron & Hermione finally decide to return to Hogwarts to spend what they hoped to be one final, normal, peaceful year until, their world was thrown off gear as Hogwarts was once again chosen to host the "Triwizard Tournament". Nobody had forgotten what happened the last time the event was held! But still, with Voldemort gone would it be different this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first ever fanfic! And I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Please review!**

Ron looked at the destruction in front of him; the Hogwarts castle no longer looked the once majestic building it had been.

"Or at least what had been of it prior to the battle!" he amended silently. Ron sighed loudly.

It was over. It was over. He repeated the mantra in his head. Voldemort was dead. Gone for good this time. But at what cost?

He knew there were sacrifices to be made, that many people lost their lives. He had first hand experience with that when Madeye died! And then again with Remus, Tonks and plenty others. But, it didn't take away the pain of losing a loved one even a bit.

Fred. His brother. His family. He suddenly realized that his family will never be complete again and that he could never fully be tormented by his twin brothers. Ever.

Ron felt the wetness on his cheek. He wasn't surprised to find himself crying. He had been holding it the entire time during the battle. And he almost lost it when he thought he lost his best friend too, Harry whom he considered no less than a brother. Now was not the time, he told himself firmly. He needed to be strong for his family. Now more than ever they need him. He had been gone for a year with his best friends. They hunted the horcruxes together, Voldemort was dead. Mission accomplished. Now, he should be there for his family.

Ron wiped the tears of his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He again looked in the direction of the castle. Harry had gone inside a few minutes ago for some well deserved rest and Hermione...

Hermione...the one silver lining in this thick hazy fog whom he loved and trusted with his own life! He was surprised he admitted that to himself. The one thing that he had been denying even to himself, from his 4th year? 5th? God knows which year! But, he also knew he realized he was in love with her only when he had almost lost her in Malfoy Manor! Until then he thought he fancied her. He was a prat. He knew that too!

She kissed him in the Room of Requirement! She initiated the kiss! And later again on the cheek before she went inside the castle. It must mean something. He smiled slightly thinking about her. God help him, he loved her insanely and he vowed he would never let anything happen to her again. She will never be so helpless, like when he had left her during the horcrux hunt or when he was locked up in the cellar at the Manor while she was being tortured.

Ron closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. After Harry had left, Hermione stayed behind with him. She had gently taken his hand and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, drawing soothing patterns. He had smiled at her weakly. Neither said a single word and fell into a companionable silence. Each of them engrossed in their own thoughts. A few minutes lapsed like this, until Ron asked her to get inside the castle and get some rest too.

"Aren't you coming Ron?" she asked him after realizing he hadn't moved with her.

"No, I m not tired." he said simply. She looked at him questioningly, clearly not satisfied by his answer. Ron sighed and nodding at the castle, he said, "Hermione its just...you know...I just need to think...alone...for some time."

Hermione looked at him with concern and something else too which he couldn't place. "Ron..." she began reaching towards him. But Ron held up his hand and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine Hermione. Am I not always? The castle's a bit stuffy and all this" he said gesturing to the dirt and destruction all around filled with blood and gore "it's a bit overwhelming! The grief for the loved ones who will never return back, accompanied with the euphoria of defeating the darkest wizard of all time! Between these two, the castle's a bloody mess Hermione, along with the people inside it, half of whom are not sure whether to celebrate or not!" he finished off defiantly.

He looked at her stunned expression and tried for a joke. "It's only so much a guy with an emotional range of a teaspoon can handle!" But Hermione was not impressed, if anything her eyes were glistening. Suddenly she flung her arms around Ron, hugging him tightly and burst into tears.

Ron congratulated himself for making her cry. Once again. What is wrong with him? He held Hermione tightly in his arms and gently stroke her bushy brown hair. He didn't say anything. Every time he tried to, it just came out all wrong. Mentally he berated himself to work on that.

"I m s-sorry Ron! I r-really didn't mean it in our fifth ye-" he didn't let her finish it. He put one finger on her lips. God, have her lips always been that soft. "I know you didn't Hermione" he said softly, he knew that wasn't why she was crying. So still stroking her hair, he rested his chin gently on top of her head. They just stood like that, each wishing the time would freeze then and there.

They heard loud, thumping footsteps behind them. They broke apart and turned to see Hagrid walking towards the castle with a heavy looking wooden box. He didn't seem to notice them.

Ron was so relieved to see that Hagrid looked fine; he didn't seem to sustain any serious injuries. He called out loudly to Hagrid who turned back and beamed at them.

Hermione walked quickly and hugged Hagrid affectionately. Of course being Hagrid, the size he was, It looked funny to Ron who chuckled lightly. Hagrid patted Hermione's back gently, "I m glad yer two are safe!" he said gruffly looking at the two of them.

"We are too Hagrid that you are ok and Grawp too! You both fought very bravely." Hermione said releasing him. Ron took it as his cue to hug Hagrid. He was very surprised that Hermione mentioned Grawp. Hagrid looked pleased and also a bit proud. Normally, Ron would have given any other guy a one armed, manly hug. But looking at Hagrid, he knew it was fruitless. So, anyway he hugged Hagrid tightly. It felt better actually knowing at least one friend was going to be alright!

Hagrid too seemed to hold Ron tightly. Probably due to Fred. Ron frowned. He released Hagrid, trying to avoid looking at him in the eyes. He looked at the heavy box Hagrid was carrying and asked what was there in it, more so for change of topic than actually wanting to know what it contained.

"Oh these are medicinal potions! The hospital wing is running short on these potions especially the essence of dittany which will take quite a few days ter brew. So Madam Pomfrey has requested some supplies from St. Mungos. The only problem being St. Mungos itself is running short on staff. They couldn't afford to lose their limited number to deliver the potions at Hogwarts. I volunteered to get these potions. So I apparated from Hogsmead and back! Which reminds me I will have ter deliver them quickly! See yer Ron, Hermione!" he said smiling and left for the hospital wing.

"See you Hagrid" they both called back. Then Hermione turned towards Ron. They looked at each other and then Hermione spoke, "You sure you will be alright here, alone? I can stay with you Ron" she added hastily "If you want that is!"

Ron smiled at her. Of course I want you. Wait, where did that come from? He shook his head mentally. "You should get some rest. I will be fine Hermione. I won't be long! I promise"

She let out a soft sigh, then came close to him, standing on tiptoe, she kissed him on his cheek before she turned to leave. Ron just stood there, staring at Hermione's retreating figure, heat rising to his face, his ears a bit red. Then, suddenly he smiled to himself.

Now almost an hour later, Ron started back towards the castle with two things in mind.

First - He was very tired and needed a good dreamless rest.

Second - He was probably stinking and needed a bath but that could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Firstly, I apologize for the improper introduction. This was my first ever fanfic and I was anxious enough to post it as soon as I was done with the chapter.**

**A/N - I would like to thank my first ever fanfic reviewer Rhmac12. It was so positive, so motivating that I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rhmac12! 1st review always stay with your heart & this is no different. It means a lot to me, Thank you :)**

**Secondly, My favorite characters being Ron & Hermione, special emphasis will be on them in the story which, other wise revolves around all characters. Thirdly, I mean to write 3 long stories of varying lengths, the first of which is It's my Life! I am not going to follow JK Rowling's post battle future of her characters but going to try something different with entry of new characters.**

**Finally, I value your opinions and would be grateful to all of you if you guys can leave reviews. It's what keeps me motivated more than anything. Any suggestions or criticism are welcome! And I plan to keep things updated soon. Thank you for your patience. Without further ado, on with the story...**

Hermione slowly walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Along the way, she passed through many bodies, most of them she guessed were of death eaters. She frowned when she recognized one of them as being Fenirir Greyback. Even his lifeless form sent shivers through her. All the brave people who lost their lives at the battle, were placed separately side by side in an old classroom on 2nd floor. She knew this because Ron's family had been there to see...

An hour ago...

Hermione breathed deeply, trying to compose herself. Seeing 's face had been her undoing. She saw the Weasley family shifting Fred's body into the classroom. The eldest 3 Weasley siblings and were carrying Fred unlike others who were levitating the bodies. Ginny was standing next to , gently squeezing her mother's shoulder. Her eyes never once leaving Fred. There was so much pain & grief in them that Hermione looked away. She couldn't take any more of this.

Hermione sniffed her way out of the room that was holding not only Fred but also Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevy and many others. Ron hadn't come to see his brother along with his family minus George but chose to stay outside the castle with Harry. So she wiped her tears and went to join her two best friends.

As much as Harry's story of him being a horcrux, how he had sacrificed himself at the forest only to realize he was the master of death, the elder wand and the truth about Professor Snape had been distraction enough for some time, but then again reality set in, the true implications of the battle, and all three of them felt some sort of heaviness fall upon them. It wasn't fair on them, losing so many at the cost of victory. Especially on Harry and now Ron too. But then was it supposed to be? Was Life ever fair?

After a few moments of silence, Harry yawned and said he needed to rest. Ron and Hermione nodded at him. He smiled at them knowingly and left without a word.

When they were alone, Hermione took Ron's hand tentatively and gently massaged it with her thumb. He smiled at her but didn't say anything. She was worried for him. His face was so blank, so expressionless. He was supposed to be with his family, the only other exception being George who was aimlessly roaming around the castle, his eyes dazed, unfocused, oblivious to everything else around him.

Ron looked like he was going to follow similar suit, and it scared her. Suddenly Ron asked her to get some rest too and she agreed readily, relieved that he was still capable of speech. She stopped in her tracks when she realized he wasn't following her.

Ron said he needed some time alone. But, she was afraid to leave him alone at a time like this. She reached for him when he held up a hand to stop her. He would be alright she told herself repeatedly when he explained about the conflict of emotions inside the castle. Within the people.

Hermione was shocked at his defiance. He had so much anger and grief bottled up inside him. It wasn't good. She knew Ron was masking his emotions, trying to be strong for his family, but sooner or later he was bound to explode and she feared that would shake him up.

And then suddenly he surprised her with her 5th year comment about him having an emotional range of a teaspoon. She had always known that underneath his I-don't-give-a-damn-what-anyone-thinks-attitude, that Ron was a really sensitive guy. He remembered her comment, that was proof enough that he cared. That it was only a cover up for him to not get hurt & to not disappoint the people whose opinion mattered to him. She wouldn't have figured all this out if it wasn't for his expressive eyes. They were an impressive darker shade of blue, as magnetic as a whirlpool. She could get lost in its depth. Those eyes that betrayed his true emotions. Those eyes she fell in love with!

If at all nothing else did, that did it. She burst into tears and hugged him close. Merlin! She loved him. She wanted nothing more than Ron to be alright. She wanted them to be alright. Together.

Hermione felt Ron's hand in her hair, gently stroking it like he had done at Dumbledore's funeral. She held on to him more tightly, losing herself in the feel of his strong arms around her. She closed her eyes and thought back to the time in the room of requirement when she literally pounced on Ron and kissed him passionately.

At that moment, she had laid herself bare regarding her feelings for him, making herself vulnerable. She went for the broke. Luckily for her, he returned it too; with so much enthusiasm that she forgot her other best friend's presence completely. The feel of his lips on hers unbelievable, almost surreal.

Now looking back, she was slightly embarrassed at their behavior. But she couldn't blame anyone except herself & Ron who definitely took his own sweet time in sorting his feelings out! She had waited so long and it all came down to this one magnanimous moment.

Feeling secure in his arms, Hermione silently begged him to love her as much as she loved him. Because now that they have kissed, they can't go back to being normal right? Being friends? Like nothing happened? She definitely can't handle that. She was done with all the false pretences!

She didn't know how many minutes had passed like that until they heard thumping footsteps. She released Ron and turned to see Hagrid.  
She had walked quickly towards him and hugged her half-giant friend who patted her back lightly. She mentioned Grawp for which Ron looked surprised and raised an eyebrow. She stiffled an urge to giggle.

Later when Hagrid left them, she looked at Ron softly. He assured her he won't be long. So again she acted on impulse, Hermione stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek. Then hurried quickly before he could see the blush creeping at her cheeks.

It had been quarter of an hour since she left Ron, as she reached the Fat Lady's Portrait, who looked like she had Merlin-knows-how-many vats of firewhiskey. With her friend Violet, Hermione guessed.

"Password?" the Fat Lady slurred drunkenly.

"Umm?!...I am not sure. You see, I no longer li-"

Hermione was cut off by the Fat Lady as recognition dawned on her. The portrait door swung open allowing her in. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the Fat Lady.

"Well you did save the wizarding world! It's the least I could do." The Fat Lady told her proudly.

Hermione smiled gratefully at her and went inside the common room. It was empty. She wasn't surprised as most of her fellow housemates were helping in the Great hall or tending to injuries or informing the happenings to their parents.

She froze in her steps. Parents. Her parents...who don't even know they have a daughter! She felt the tears sting her eyes and wiped them away hastily. Now wasn't the time. She had to be there for Ron, at least until the funeral. She moved towards the girl's dormitory and slunked on the nearest bed. She didn't care whom it belonged to. For now, she needed the rest. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally. So, it didn't take much time for Hermione to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Back with a new chapter. I know what I have posted and what I have summarized are different. But, I like the build up before the actual part begins!**

**I thank LunaNotLoony & rhmac12 for the encouraging reviews. And also, gandalf53 & nickyta17 for adding this story to favorites. Thank you for your support!**

**I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this chapter! Please keep reviewing!**

When he got back inside the castle, Ron was surprised to see the Great hall in a much better state than it had been when he had left with Harry. The debris seemed to have been cleared to give way to the house tables. At this rate, he surmised Hogwarts will be hoisted to it's former glory within no time. For once, Hogwarts seemed united as many students chose random tables to be seated. Even few Slytherins can be seen mingling among other house students.

"Unity in the face of Adversity!"Ron thought dryly. If it took a great battle to unite people, was it worth it?

"Stop questioning everything!" Ron berated himself. He knew none of them would have survived if they had been on the receiving end of the battle. He should be grateful that most of his family had made it safe. That's exactly the point...most!

He looked around the Great hall and could see familiar faces. Neville was sitting with Professor Slughorn and his grandmother. The latter of whom seemed to be bragging about her grandson's involvement in the war to anybody who was in the close vicinity. Professor Slughorn seemed to look helpless.

"Granma I couldn't have done it without the help of the sword!" Neville argued uncomfortably. Ron could see he was pink in the face.

"What rubbish! Always trying to be modest. Of course that sword helped you kill that beast of a snake, but it presents itself only to a true Gryffindor! One who is brave and loyal." she said looking at Neville proudly.

"You were amazing Neville!" Luna said smiling affectionately. She was sitting across from them. If it was even possible, Neville turned a deeper shade of red.

"But of course, having less whackspurts at the time of the battle helps too!They are known to bring bad luck." Luna continued oblivious to the dubious looks she was receiving from both Neville's grandmother and Professor Slughorn. Neville though chuckled lightly at this.

But his grandmother continued as if uninterrupted "You have done your parents justice m' boy. They would be so proud of you! Of the man you have become!"

Neville teared up at this. This is what he had wanted his whole life, To be worthy of his parents! Finally, he had done it. He had wanted to make them proud. He had wanted to make the death eaters pay for what they had done to them. For breaking up a family. More importantly, between what was right and what was easy, he chose the former and stood behind it in the toughest of times. He also lead the revolt within the castle with his many friends!

Luna took his hand from across the table and gently squeezed it. He gave her a watery smile and nodded reassuringly. And then turned purple when he realized his grandmother & Professor Slughorn witnessed the exchange but didn't withdraw his hand from hers.

Ron smiled at this. Even from a fair distance, he could hear every word being exchanged. His grandmother was right, Neville had come a long way from the boy he had first met at Hogwarts who lost his toad. He was proud of his friend. They needed a leader at Hogwarts who could stir things within the castle while he, Harry & Hermione were hunting the horcruxes. And Neville had stepped up perfectly. He deserved every accolade coming his way, and many more.

Ron could see Professor McGonagall talking quickly in whispered tones with Kingsley. He guessed it was about the arrangements regarding the accommodations, transportation and so on...

Ron quickly scanned around the hall for his family, but no sign of them. He sighed. He knew where they must be but couldn't muster the strength yet to meet Fred. His eyes instead fell on the Malfoys who were huddled up in a quite corner, heads bent whispering together. They were avoiding eye contact with anyone, content at being isolated. Ron frowned when he saw Draco Malfoy. He was paler than usual and looked shaken up, pretty much like a ferret!

Ron felt something that he had never before felt for the blonde boy. Pity. Plain and simple. It was Pity. Rich though he might be, when it came to things that mattered; Malfoy had made pretty much made all the wrong choices!...Just like Snape.

The only difference being, Draco had a chance to redeem himself. He had been given a second chance because of their last minute switch in allegiance, unlike Snape who had lived with guilt and remorse until his death for the single, grave mistake he committed that cost him Lily Potter's life, the girl he had fallen in love with. The girl he had still loved till the end of his days, so much so that he had died protecting her son!

Then he remembered something. Somebody will have to retrieve Snape's body from the Shrieking Shack. He had to inform Professor McGonagall that Snape wasn't a perpetrator who killed Dumbledore without whose help, the victory wouldn't have been possible. But not without telling Harry first!

His feelings towards Snape hadn't changed much except to acknowledge that he wasn't a death eater. He still didn't like his old Potions master. But if there was one thing he could understand about Snape, It was the remorse he had felt after betraying Lily. As much as Ron hated to admit it, didn't he betray Hermione and Harry in a similar way when he had left them?! He could have so easily blamed it on the locket. But the truth was, It only magnified the fears and doubts he had carried deep within his heart. They may have forgiven him. After all, they were his best friends but he knew he never couldn't! He knew he will carry the guilt of his betrayal to the grave.

He wished it was all wrong! About Snape! that it was all wrong because he couldn't imagine how the man had lived through the guilt; looking at Harry each day, living proof of what he had done. But he knew it was the truth. He saw it in Snape's eyes when he was looking at Harry's at the Shrieking Shack. They were filled with so much love and peace before he breathed his last breath. If Harry could forgive Snape, so can he! He felt a lump at his throat.

Ron seated himself at the nearest table he could find farther away from the rest of the students, trying to gather his thoughts when he realized there was some one else too seated across from him, his ginger head resting on his hands.

Ron didn't have to see the face to recognize that it was his brother.

"George?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I can't believe how addictive this website really is. It's like a stress buster. I couldn't wait to post the chapter as soon as I was done with it. So here I am..**

**I would like to thank rhmac12 & finchelromione for their amazing reviews. And also, SUZITROUBLE, Shamrock Holmes and others who had already favorited and followed this fic. Thank you all guys :)**

**I hope you like this chapter too. Please keep reviewing!**

"George?"

George didn't stir from his head-bent position. Ron wasn't even sure whether he heard him. He reached across the table and gently shook him by his shoulders.

"Georgie" Ron called out softly.

This time George did look up at the sound of his name.

"Freddie?!" he exclaimed searching frantically.

Ron looked at his brother guiltily. He knew it was what Fred always called his twin, other than their mother of course. But if it was the only way to wake his brother from his stupor. So be it!

"No, umm...it's Ron!

George looked at his younger brother menacingly.

"Don't you dare call me that ever!" he snapped at Ron, "It's only him. You get it? Only Fred!"

"I do" Ron said quietly, "get it!"

"Why aren't you with the others Ronald? or did mom send you here to chaperone me or something?" he practically yelled at his younger brother.

George was clenching his fists so tightly that Ron could see his knuckles whiten.

"Can't you just leave me alone or is that even too much to ask?" his voice rising with each passing word.

Ron belatedly realized that the entire Hall had gone silent. Almost everybody were listening in, eyes darting between the two brothers. Ron took in a deep breath, trying to keep his rising temper in check. He knew what George was trying to do; to provoke a fight out of him. Maybe its a good way to release the pent up anger. But then again, maybe not. He wasn't going to take the bait.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Mom since the battle ended." Ron informed his brother calmly. He lowered his voice so only George could hear, "You aren't the only one hiding away y'know!"

George narrowed his eyes at Ron, and then as suddenly, seemed to deflate before him. His shoulders slumped, the mischievous glint in his eyes missing. He looked a pale impression of his former self. Ron was worried seeing George like this. He looked pathetic to say the least. Ron wasn't sure his brother would ever be normal again. He knew they had to move on, the future still remained uncertain. It was going to be tough but together given time, he believed they all could. After all, this was what people died fighting for, wasn't it? He couldn't let their sacrifices be for nothing.

Ron was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a figure seating herself, next to George.

"Hey Ron" a soft voice spoke to him.

It was his former housemate, his first ever Quidditch captain, his brother's...

"Hey Angelina" he managed.

She had streak marks running down her cheek, clearly indicating she had been crying. Her dark hair was all bushy that she might even give Hermione a run for her money. She was looking at George who had retreated back to his Head-down position. There was such concern and worry in her eyes, mirroring that of Ron's.

Ron couldn't take this anymore. He was tired. He didn't have any more fight left in him, that he feared he might pass out then and there. He mumbled something about getting rest to Angelina who nodded without even looking at him, her eyes never once leaving George. He got up from the table, bade them farewell and left.

On his way, he passed many friends, dorm-mates, and other students who were staring at him as though they wished to say something. But no one stopped him, for which he was glad. Before he left the Hall, Ron chanced a glance at his brother.

His brother was still not looking up. But he could see Angelina gently stroking his hair soothingly, much the same way as he had done to Hermione. Ron frowned. Wasn't she supposed to be Fred's girlfriend? Didn't they go to the yule ball together? Didn't she end up helping him in Potter's watch? But seeing the way she was looking at George, Ron knew he had made wrong assumptions much the same way as he did pairing Harry & Hermione. Wouldn't be the first time. At least his brother didn't withdraw from her touch. He smiled at them and made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

As he reached the Fat lady, who seemed to be drunk. Ron realized he didn't know the password. He groaned softly. He neither had the strength to go back to the Great hall to ask nor to wait for someone to call out the password. The Fat lady seemed to suspiciously brighten at the site of him.

"Password?" she asked in a booming voice.

Ron decided to placate her with compliments.

"You are pretty?!" he tried with a lopsided grin on his face that he had just recently learnt, women found adorable. He did have his own sources about this kind of stuff (12 fail-safe ways to charm witches!). It was practically the only book which he memorized by heart!

The Fat lady let out a high pitched giggle.

"Charming though as you seem, that is not the password!" she said seriously.

When charm never works, go on the offense. "How am I supposed to know that? It wasn't like I have been in the castle, this past year!" he cried out desperately.

"That's really not my problem now, Is it?"

Great. He was being ordered around by a mere portrait. Ron's ears were a bright red when he turned to leave towards the Great hall, when out of nowhere, the Fat lady burst out laughing, and swung the door open.

Ron looked stunned for a moment before he collected himself. He stood ground and turned to the Fat lady for some sort of explanation.

The Fat lady seemed to somber up at this, "C'mon boy! I was just kidding!"

"Well, It wasn't funny!" Ron said shrewdly, crossing his arms over his chest much in the same way like Hermione.

"Ok ok! I apologize. I let your 2 other friends in without a password. And thought I could have had some fun with the Golden trio. But then you were the only one outside! I would have let you in anyway, y'know!"

She again burst into a new fit of giggles, "You should have seen yourself...it was downright hilarious!"

Ron scowled at her and quickly climbed the portrait hole, putting as much distance between himself and the Fat lady. Someone's clearly enjoying themselves, and for some reason, it bothered him. That's precisely why he had stayed outside the castle with Harry! He wanted to avoid any kind of celebrations for a while.

He reached the common room and wasn't surprised to find it empty. He still hadn't met Fred or deal with any of his family members really. Handling George had been enough. He was drained. But there was something else too apart from Fred, weighing heavily on his mind.

He had a strange urge to make sure Hermione was alright before he got some rest. So, He walked across the room and hesitated at the stairway leading to the girl's dormitory.

The last time he had tried to go in there, his fifth year, he was thrown back on his arse. He wondered if the charms were still in place. He smiled at the memory.

He still felt it wasn't fair, that the girls get to enter boy's dorm, as and when they wish but the same couldn't hold true for them! He couldn't wait to round up Hermione on this one. She could go on and on... about the elf rights or equality for all creatures on par with wizards. And who could forget S.P.E.W? Certainly not him. She even made them were bloody badges! But this? This was gender discrimination! If she had to fight for justice, then it had to begin right here in this common room!

He chuckled fondly at this. His annoyance with the Fat lady forgotten.

Now, there was only one way to know whether the charm still exists. So gritting his teeth, Ron took a tentative first step. Ok. Good. Nothing happens. Slow and steady. One by one. Yeah. Nice and easy. Done it! He reached the door to the Girl's dorm and pushed open gently.

The room was pretty much the same size as that of boys dorm. He stepped inside, taking in the room curiously. But somehow, the dorm was very inviting. Maybe because it was way cleaner than their dorm. But that's beside the point! There were many mirrors attached to the wall as opposed to the two in the boys dorm. He supposed it was a necessity for the fairer sex.

But what caught his sight was the view from the windows. It was so appealing. He could see the now destroyed Quidditch pitch and also a part of the Forbidden forest. From where he was standing, if a match was held, one would have a distinct view of the play much more clearly than from the stands. Why was this room given to girls?

All he could see from his dorm windows, was the never-ending stretch of Black lake. This was downright gender bias! The boys should protest.

Ron shook his head, he wasn't here to debate the merits and demerits of dormitories. He was here to make sure Hermione was fine. And then he had to leave quickly. He knew his mother wouldn't hesitate to drag him by the ears to the hall and then all hell breaks loose!

He silently scanned the beds for Hermione and found her on the nearest bunk. She was curled up into a ball and seemed to be in a deep slumber.

Ron walked towards her involuntarily and knelt down at the side of her bed, so that his eyes were at level with her closed ones. He took in her presence. She had a peaceful, serene expression on her face. Her breathing deep and even. Ron smiled at her contently, he couldn't remember the last time she slept so peacefully.

Ron gently touched her face with the back of his fingers, lightly tracing them across her cheeks, to her lips where they lingered. He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips against his fingers. It was unbelievable what Hermione could make him feel even when she was asleep.

As if feeling his touch too, Hermione gently stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. She shifted onto her side, allowing him access to the rest of the side of her body. He traced light patterns at the side of her neck with his fingers. She felt so soft, so fragile. He wouldn't let her be in harm's way. He vowed to protect her with his life.

He could watch her sleeping like this forever, it fascinated him no end. She was beautiful. And she was his! Or will be because until now, he gave up before he even tried to win her because he felt he couldn't compete with the likes of Krum!

He was an Idiot for hurting her with Lavender, for being a jealous prat. She didn't deserve that because he knew she was everything worth fighting for! And now fight he will!

With tenderness he never knew he was capable of, he spoke the words that had been weighing heavily on his heart ever since the incident at Malfoy Manor.

"I love you Hermione"

She trembled slightly at his words. Ron smiled, he was sure she hadn't heard him. It was so much easier to tell her that when she was unconscious, knowing there was no chance for a rejection. Why should things be so complicated?!

He reached for a blanket on the bunk she was sleeping and covered her with it. Neatly tucking her in. He pushed hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He kissed her forehead lightly before leaning close to her.

"I love you... more than I could bear... more than I could express. I only wish I had the courage to admit it!" he whispered tenderly before getting up to leave.

Suddenly, something occurred to him. He turned back and sniffed the bunk Hermione was lying on. There was the unmistakable scent of the perfume he was so familiar with, that belonged to...Lavender Brown.

Ron swore under his breath. Great. He had just declared his love for his to-be-girlfriend while she was lying on his ex-girlfriend's bunk! Just brilliant.

If Hermione and him ever had a game of confessions, he was sure to leave this part out.

Then a thought struck him. Lavender. Hermione had saved her from Greyback's attack but, still she was badly injured. She must be in the hospital wing and maybe even shifted to 's.

Ron felt the guilt tugging at him, he had never fancied her, yet he snogged her just to prove a point to others and to himself that someone wanted him that way. He didn't think Lavender felt anything for him except perhaps a passing fancy. But he still used her for his own selfish reasons. If he had to take any step further into the future with Hermione, he had to live the bitterness of the past behind. The least he could do is visit her in the hospital wing and issue a proper apology.

He was tired but now might be the only time to visit the hospital wing, before Hermione wakes up. So he looked at her one last time, before he closed the girl's door behind him and hurried to hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! Back again with a new chapter. Can't really resist the temptation to post it! Even though I learnt it is much reasonable to post the fic during week-ends! I had an interesting query regarding why I had made Ron want to meet Lavender without Hermione's knowledge. Within the pages of this chapter lies the answer and I hope it is satisfactory!

I would like to thank Daddyron404 & finchelromionelover for their insightful reviews. Also I thank all the people who have added this story to their favorites and follows. You guys Rock! :)

This chapter deals with Ron and Ginny. I know I can't get enough of Ron! Writing him has been easier for me, from say a character like Hermione. (I haven't tried Harry yet but he will come soon too!)

Hope you guys like this chapter! Kindly keep reviewing!

With plans to visit Lavender in his mind, Ron hurried down the stairway. He barely re-entered the common room when he noticed Ginny, coming down from the staircase leading to the boy's dorm. She flushed brightly when she saw him.

"Ginny! What were you doing in the boy's dorm?" he bellowed at his sister.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you think silly?"

"Just because the war's ended, doesn't mean you can go and snog Harry senseless!"

Ginny walked towards her brother, anger rising to her defense. She stopped a foot away from him and put her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do Ron Weasley! It wasn't like you haven't seen him in the past year. You have no idea what it was like for me, not knowing where you guys were or what you were upto or even if you were still alive! It was maddening. It was hell Ron! Worrying about you three all the time when you were gone and then again about my family when I was sent off to Hogwarts! It wasn't bloody easy on me, so don't you dare complain!"

Then suddenly, without warning, she burst into tears. Ron looked stunned for a moment before he reached out for his sister, securely holding her in his arms. She didn't resist him and collapsed against his chest, sobbing loudly.

"Hey, hush now" Ron whispered soothingly. He gently lifted her chin to look at her in the eyes. But what he saw in her them, nearly tore at him. There was so much grief and pain in them. Raw unadulterated pain so much so that, it made him ache. His sister was tough, hardly the weepy type but seeing her so vulnerable, undid him. He gently wiped the tears off her face and forced her to look up at him, "It's over Gin. Everything's going to be alright. Maybe not normal, but alright! I promise."

Ginny looked at her brother softly, trying desperately to believe him. His words were truthful. Without Fred, their family can never return to normal. His words seemed to have given her, enough strength to continue though.

"And then again, at the battle with Fred...and later when Hagrid carried Harry, I thought...I thought..." she couldn't finish it as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know" Ron said gruffly. He felt a lump in his throat and the tears threatening in his own eyes as well. "I know. I know how it feels Gin"

He remembered the time when they were caught by the snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, where he was locked in the cellar, while Hermione was being tortured the whole time. Her helpless screams still ringing in his ears. It was his worst moment. It was his inferno! They both fell into silence.

"What happened to Hermione, Ron?" Ginny asked him suddenly.

Ron looked disoriented by her question. "What?"

His startled expression hadn't gone unnoticed by Ginny which further confirmed her suspicions that something bad had happened to them.

"What happened to her?" she persisted looking at Ron carefully. She felt him stiffen under her grasp and released him, trying to take a closer look at him.

He looked uncomfortable for a few moments, just staring at her with wide eyes, not saying anything. So she went on.

"You were all caught by Death eaters, weren't you?" she breathed loudly.

If he was shocked before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. She rendered him temporarily speechless.

"How did you know?" he managed finally.

"That is not imp-" she started but was interrupted by a loud gasp.

Understanding seemed to dawn on Ron as his expression changed suddenly to that of anger, fists clenched at his sides. His face white, contorted with rage!

"Harry had no right to tell you that! It was no business of his!" he hissed at her furiously.

"Hey don't make any assumptions! I figured it out myself. Harry had no part in it."

Ron looked unconvinced. Still wearing the furious expression. Ginny sighed and took a deep breath.

"I was with mum when Fred-" she paused, taking another deep breath "when he was moved to the classroom. The last time I saw her like that was when Bill was bitten by that filth Greyback! Even that was nothing compared to how she looked when she saw Fred. She was inconsolable. Everyone had been there except for George and you" she looked at him accusingly for a moment before continuing "soon later, Hermione had left. Dad and Bill too left for the Burrow via flu network from McGonagall's office. They wanted to check on it's condition before making a final call on the accommodations!"

Ron's eyes widened at this but didn't interrupt.

"Anyways, Charlie, Percy and mum headed back to the Great hall to talk to Kingsley and other surviving order members. But I was too tired, so I came back here for some rest when-"

"When you found Harry and thought it sensible to snog him senseless!" Ron mimicked her sarcastically.

Ginny scowled at him but merely continued, "Actually, I headed back to the girl's room, only to find Hermione there, sleeping on what I think was Lavender's bed" she paused looking at Ron but he just shrugged.

"I was surprised to find her in the dorm, so I walked up to her bed. Y'know, she's been my best friend and I haven't seen her in a year, I just wanted to have good look at her, to make sure she was ok!" Ginny's voice quivered then, but she went on "that was when I noticed the cut on her throat."

Ron paled at this considerably, all anger knocked out of him.

"That wasn't the only thing Ron I saw the words that were drilled on her arm" she said fearfully. Her voice a whisper now. Ron felt downright miserable from what he was hearing now. It was hard enough already to experience it once but to actually relive it each time they had to explain to someone was unbearable. He remembered all too clearly the words that were forced on Hermione's arm. MUDBLOOD.

Ron trembled lightly. He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at his sister who was staring at him up and down.

"You all right Ron? I mean you don't have any...injuries?" she asked him concernedly.

Ron smiled at her weakly but reassuringly.

"I 'm fine Gin, Harry too actually!"

Having Ron assure her that, seemed to make her feel a lot better.

"After seeing Hermione like that, it made scared for Harry. I had to make sure he hadn't sustained any injuries. So I hurried up to check on him."

Her lips twitched suddenly. A half-smile but definitely a smile playing at her lips.

"He was sleeping on the bunk which he slept on previously. He looked very calm and seemed to be in a deep slumber. I checked him for any injuries but as you said, he was alright. I just stood there for sometime watching him sleep. We didn't snog Ron" she told him lightly but almost as an afterthought, added "that doesn't mean we weren't planning to!"

Ron groaned. Really his sister was one of the few people who can get on his nerves.

"Who did that to her Ron?"

"You are not going to leave that one, are you?"

"No, not if I don't get a proper answer!"

"It is not my place to answer that!"

"C'mon Ron! She's not only my best friend, but practically like a sister to me!"

Ron turned slightly pink at this but luckily for him, his sister didn't notice it. Or unluckily, for he would happily discuss his love life to forgo the truth Ginny was trying to pry out of him.

"Here's the thing Gin, I m not going to tell you anything about this nor I am sure, will Harry. Only Hermione can tell you about this and that too when and only, if she's ready. Otherwise please, don't ask her about it. Its difficult enough as it is for her. Ok? Can I have your word for it?"

Ginny looked disappointed but nodded at her brother who smiled at her in relief.

"ok. Just one more thing. Do you plan to tell the family about what you had been upto for the past year?"

Ron tensed up at this and chose his words carefully, "We didn't really talk about it Gin. But...I suppose yeah! I mean not really just now. You know when things settle down a bit..."

"Then can I ask you a favor Ron?"

"Yes...except about Hermione"

"I know Harry will dilute the version of your story into something that might make you seem you have enjoyed a picnic time! Please don't do that with me. This is the only favor I ask of you Ron, To tell me things as it had happened minus Hermione thing. I promise to keep it a secret. I beg you!" she pleaded.

Ron was stumped. How can I tell you Gin when the truth is I had walked out on my best friends. Would you still like me after that? But, he couldn't keep it a secret forever. And its not like he wouldn't deserve being judged. After all, Dumbledore had analyzed him even before the actual deed.

"Yes" Ron replied evenly. His face a careful mask lest his sister see through. He had already answered her questions enough to last him the whole day!

His sister smiled at him, a full one this time and suddenly realized where they were standing. She raised her eyebrows at Ron. Her mischievous spark back on her face.

"What?" Ron demanded, not liking the look on her face one bit. It was a warning sign that she was going to take the Mickey out of him.

"You are standing near the stairway to girl's dorm!"

"So what?" Ron asked, a bit defensively.

"So, I think you had been in the girl's dorm-room!"

"Hey I just forgot the way to the boy's dorm and ended up in the wrong stairway after all, its been a bloody year, since I had been in this place!"

"Ronald Weasley! That was the most pathetic excuse you could come up with!" she exclaimed, now clearly amused. "You hypocrite! If you accuse of snogging when all I did was sit and stare at Harry, then I believe you have locked up in a heated snog with Hermione too!" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

His ears turned beetroot red. His sister had just reminded him of the heated kiss he and Hermione shared in the room of requirement. And what the hell! He was blushing fiercely. He wished his sister could just shut up!

Ginny jumped up this, her hand flying to her mouth. Her comment had only meant to be teasing but looking at the way Ron was blushing...

"You don't say! you had been snogging in the room?"

"Oh no, I mean not now...oh, not before either...just once!" he couldn't even look at his sister.

"When? Where? How?" his sister was practically oggling at him.

Ron hesitated. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Ginny of all the people.

"Must you know everything?" he asked her exasperated.

"Oh spit it out will yeh? Even if you wouldn't, Hermione would tell me anyway, Everything!" she was practically yelling at him with excitement.

"Everything?" Ron asked weakly.

"See that's the thing with girls! We tell each other everything whereas you blokes, y'know, when it gets to the sticky emotional part, just pat each other on the back and act like nothing happened! So, either way I will know about it"

"Fine...during the battle... in the Room of requirement. Er...I might have said something which she may have deemed brilliant and well...we kissed!" he looked at Ginny's startled face and added, "There. Happy?"

Ginny shook her head and then a wide grin erupted her face. She seemed to look at Ron in a whole new different light.

"You snogged Hermione Granger?!...in the middle of battle no less!...you might be a Weasley after all Ron!" she drawled amusedly.

Ron scowled at her. Even with a book like 12 fail-safe ways to charm witches, he didn't think 12 would be enough to impress or to even understand them. Just when he thinks he got a hang of girls, he learns a new thing or two about them. He meant Hermione! Seriously? Gossip? With his own sister? Suddenly he felt very inadequate again, in the witches department. He was worried about what stuff Hermione would reveal his sister about him if they got together or what she would be hearing from Ginny about Harry! Mental these girls are, he concluded scientifically.

"It has been long due Ron! You both coming together. I am really very happy for you!" Ginny told her brother sincerely.

Ok. Maybe, not as mental as he thought!

"Thanks Gin!" he grinned at her. Then, he yawned suddenly. It was only then that he remembered about one way appointment with Lavender! Shit.

"You should get some rest Gin! You look tired too." He seemed agitated all of a sudden, glancing at the portrait hole once in a while.

"Not more than you, Ron! But you seem to be going somewhere?!"

Ron debated in his mind whether to tell her truth or not. What's the point anyway? Hiding it from Hermione was bad enough.

"I am going to the hospital wing to check on Lavender." he said casually.

Ginny who had been rubbing her eyes sleepily, trying to stifle a yawn, startled awake. She blinked at Ron rapidly.

"Did I just hear you say Lav-?"

"yeah..yeah...you heard me right! I am going to meet Lavender to see if she's alright and to apologize to her for 6th year! She didn't deserve to be treated like that!"

"Does Hermione know Ron?" she asked him carefully.

"No" he replied simply.

"No? So, let me get this straight, you are going to visit your ex-girlfriend-"

"who is in the hospital wing" added Ron but Ginny continued as if she didn't hear him.

"without the knowledge of your current girlfriend, so as to apologize to her?" she asked him incredulously.

"Technically, there is one minor error, Hermione's not my girlfriend. We haven't really talked about it. Y'know!" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. Sometimes, he was really impossible!

"This is wrong Ron! What you are doing without telling Hermione isn't right! What if she comes to know about it, even if it was only to apologize to Lavender, which I appreciate by the way, how do you think she would feel?"

"I know all that Gin! But I don't want to upset her, I mean we barely got together. We still haven't reached a comfort level in our relationship where we could even talk civilly of our past romantic exploits. Besides, I would have to apologize to Lavender in private. Hermione being there with me wouldn't be a very good idea!"

Now it was Ginny's turn to groan, "Oh c'mon Ron. I heard Hermione was the one who saved Lavender's life!"

"Ginny, Hermione's practically a saint! She would even save Malfoy's life if he had been in the same position and Harry is even worse. Sometimes I have no idea what to do with pair of them." Ron chuckled fondly.

"True, but please think about it Ron. You wouldn't want to start your relationship with Hermione, by hiding things from her, would you? even if they weren't wrong things. I, for one wouldn't interfere in your matters. But I m sure Hermione would understand if you just tell her. Please don't hurt her, I know you won't intentionally of course but sometimes you can be tactless, and then you will get hurt too and I wouldn't be able to take that anymore because as annoying as you might be, you are my favorite brother!"

Ron's face brightened at this like a firework. It reminded her of the look he sometimes had when he opened his Christmas presents! Ginny moved forward and hugged her brother tightly. Ron laughed while he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" he enquired playfully.

"For being an amazing brother! For talking to me when I needed it the most! For making me feel better! but most of all for taking care of my boyfriend and for being there for him till the end!" she told him sincerely.

The grin fell from his face, followed by a wave of guilt. He released himself from Ginny's grasp and willed himself to smile.

"Will your opinion of me ever change, Gin?" he asked her quietly.

Ginny looked puzzled by his question for a moment before she smiled at him, "No, not at all!"

Your views of me are going to change dear sis he thought, sadly after you hear the full story. He had always thought Bill had been her favorite brother, but thinking back, he could hardly remember Ginny and the his eldest brother spending much time. So, obviously she was bound to spend the little time Bill was home, with him that Ron mistook as favoritism. And then he remembered all the times, he and Ginny had fought like crazy, when they were young and old alike. She hadn't had as many fights with any of the Weasley brothers, the twins included, as much as she had with him. All that was because he was her favorite brother! Now, after knowing the truth of his abandonment, he wouldn't be any longer. He only wished he had been given enough time to appreciate it!

"Ron you okay?"

"I m fine Gin. Just tired. I have decided to take your advice and tell Hermione about Lavender. And then we will see where things will lead on!"

"That's my brother! I had never really told you before but I want you to know I am really proud of you, Ronnie!" she told him with her face full of admiration that she saved only for Harry.

"Hey if this is to placate me into accepting your relationship with Harry, really don't bother, because I already approve it! As long you aren't trying to eat each other's faces off! he joked.

Ginny smacked him on the shoulder playfully. Still smiling, she bid him farewell and left for the girl's dorm.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ron collapsed against the walls and gave in to the temptation of crying. He wished he had never had this conversation with Ginny, learning that she cared for him more than his other siblings only to be disappointed by him.

Crying softly for the one mistake he had committed that had come to haunt his future forever!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Sorry for the mini delay by my standards guys! I had been caught up in my exams and finally free from them and on Saturday, went to see Catching Fire finally! Just loved it. So to compensate, this will be the longest chapter I have written thus far!

My sincere thanks to rhmac12 & finchelromionelover for their honest reviews. And all others who had added this fic to their favorites and follows! Thanks a lot guys! :)

Hope you all like this chapter too. Suggestions and criticism are welcome. Any spelling mistakes are sincerely regretted. Please review!

Hermione woke up with a start and rubbed her eyes sleepily, taking in the surroundings. She yawned widely and looked out the window. She could make out it was around evening time and realized, she had been asleep for more than 3 hrs. She stretched out on bed and instantly regretted it. Her body felt sore and even the slightest of movements, made her ache.

She was surprised to find herself tucked inside a blanket. She couldn't remember pulling up the covers, so someone must have done it for her. She looked around the room and spotted Ginny, who was fast asleep on her own bunk. Probably Ginny.

Hermione got out of the bed, wincing in pain. She pulled out Bellatrix's wand from her pocket and looked at it with disgust. She missed her own wand and now needed it desperately for something else. Sighing deeply, she summoned her beaded bag.

Later, she pulled out a pair of clean set of clothes and a vial of Essence of Dittany for her wounds. She figured she would take a long shower and walked towards the bathroom. Once inside the privacy of her stall, she ran the tap over the bathing tub and charmed the water into a constant, warm temperature.

When satisfied with her work, Hermione stripped herself off her clothes, wincing in pain when stripping at places where she sustained burn injuries. Once done, she stared at her naked form in the mirror and gasped. She didn't make for a pretty picture. Her body was filled with injuries, most of which can be healed but...there were other scars, the result of dark magic that she feared would remain forever. She looked at her reflection in horror, she looked hideous with those scars...not exactly what she had imagined for Ron to see when they...

Hermione blushed scarlet at the thought. For Merlin's sake, they had just gotten together and her mind or rather heart was already racing ahead into the future! She moved into the bath tub, the warm water running over her, stinging and soothing her body at the same time.

She felt herself relax and closed her eyes, while feeling the sensations return to her body. Her thoughts drifted to her parents. She knew she had sent them to Melbourne, but where in Melbourne she had no clue. Her plan was simple, contact the Australian Ministry and request them to trace the Obliviation charm she had used on them to change their memories, but there was one flaw in her plan. She needed her own wand through which she performed the charm, to be able to trace her parents and restore their memories.

Not to mention the Ministry will come to know of her offense she committed by using magic; obliviation charm no less, on her muggle parents! She knew it wasn't a minor offense by any standards. But that wasn't even the greatest of her worries. She feared her parents reaction to her use of magic on them. They would be disappointed with her. That, she was sure of. But what she feared most was that they would be disappointed with themselves for not remembering!

Anger she could handle; disappointment perhaps; but blaming themselves for everything. No, not that! Because she knew they were the greatest parents in the world. They had given her everything; love, money, education but most of all she prided herself with the values they instilled in her. They would understand of course why she had done what she did! For their own safety. But like any other loving parents, they wouldn't care what happened to them, if that meant they knew the existence of their only daughter!

All of this depended on her discovery of her wand or else... she couldn't consider the alternative as it might take weeks or even months to find her parents! She shook her head, trying to will those thoughts away, but being Hermione, she just couldn't!

She took the vial of Essence of Dittany and gently applied it on her wounds, working it's way all over her body. Most of the wounds healed up instantly leaving a scar behind. She looked at her left arm where the word MUDBLOOD was carved. She had already applied the healing potion on her arm, during their stay at Shell cottage, but it was a fruitless attempt! Hermione sighed in defeat at the mark left on her arm by the woman who haunted her worst nightmares!

When she was finally done, an hour later, neatly dressed and hair pulled back into a ponytail. She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before leaving the dorm, her beaded bag in hand. She entered the common room and almost tripped over something. She looked down at the source of the obstacle and was surprised to find Ron sleeping against the wall.

Her heart ached at the site of him when she realized he had cried himself to sleep, the tear marks, evident over his cheeks. She couldn't imagine what he was going through, what it felt like to lose a brother. But, she knew one thing, that she cared for him and would try her damnest to make sure he was alright!

She reached out to him and called out gently, "Ron?"

He shifted in position at her touch, but didn't wake up. He was snoring slightly, his mouth half-open.

"Let him sleep there Hermione!"

She jumped up at the sound of George's voice. She was pretty much sure she hadn't seen him in the common room before. He was getting up from the couch and walking towards them, his eyes on Ron. He looked melancholy. A ghost of his former self but strangely though, his grey eyes were devoid of any emotion, just so blank, that Hermione feared for his sanity.

"G-George!" she stammered, her voice a whisper.

"Hey Hermione!" he said simply. Like his eyes, his voice was also...flat.

"Ar-are you alright?"

As soon as she said it, she regretted the question. Of course he wasn't alright, he had just lost his twin brother.

"I didn't mean...oh George!...I just...I am sorry!"

"I know what you mean Hermione, I am not injured. It was just him, y'know. Fred. Sleeping very peacefully."

Hermione looked at him worriedly. She wasn't accustomed to him talking so tonelessly.

"I envy him Hermione. The old fellow, preceded me in everything. He was born before me, got into trouble before me. Do you know it was Fred who turned Ron's teddy into a spider? He even got his first snog before me" George continued humorlessly, all the while staring at his younger brother with a blank expression. Hermione moved reflexly closer to Ron.

He turned his gaze on Hermione "and then finally, I had it enough, that I challenged him I would be onto something before him. Fred just laughed at that and wished me luck. You know what? He was right again. Even death preceded him before me!"

He looked at Hermione's horrified expression. It was not often that one could render Hermione Granger speechless! His lips curled up into a wry smile.

"I just wanted to wake him up, so that he could sleep more comfortably in the boy's dorm!" she explained trying to drift the topic away from Fred.

George noticed how her arms were protectively around Ron's shoulders. So, something must have happened between the two while they were gone. Finally!

"I am afraid, he won't be able to fall asleep again Hermione, once he has woken up."

For the first time, he quivered, his voice showing some sort of raw emotion. She let out a sigh in relief and pulled away her arm gently from Ron, who grunted at Hermione's withdrawal and shifted himself into a more comfortable position.

Hermione got up and looked at George, full in the eyes.

"What happened George? between you and Ron. There is definitely something. I can see that!"

George took a full minute before answering her question. He looked like he was fighting an internal battle whether to tell her or not. Or maybe wondering how best to answer her and then he finally spoke.

"Everyone came into the Great hall, Mum, Dad, my siblings except Ginny and Ron. Dad and Bill had gone to check on the Burrow!" he said looking at Ron, his expression soft, "they all fell silent when they saw me, and mum promptly burst into tears and hugged me. It was the pain that was reflected on their faces when they saw me. It was like a constant reminder of Fred for them...for me. I couldn't take it anymore. I left Angelina with my family, craving for some privacy. I put a disillusionment charm on myself and entered the common room only to find Ron!"

George closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What happened then?" Hermione asked him shakily.

He opened his eyes and Hermione could see tears in them, threatening to spill. She looked at Ron too, fearful of what she might hear.

"I found him crying against the wall, on his knees. I haven't seen him before like that Hermione. He was in so much pain. He came to talk to me earlier, in the Great hall, before my family came. He was so strong then and so calm that it made me angry at him. Y'know like he didn't care about Fred!"

He put his hands on his face, he continued, his voice muffled, "But I was wrong...so wrong...he cared. There he was against the wall sobbing into his hands. He couldn't obviously see me. I just froze there, watching him intently. It was only then, that I realized I wasn't the only one who lost a brother! That just because he was my twin, doesn't mean that others grieve him any less! Ron was decent to me before y'know? Not like my family. He was trying to comfort me but, all I had done was try to provoke a fight out of him! Seeing my younger brother like that set me off. But the thing that hurt me the most was, after all these years, him being my younger sibling and everything, I thought I figured him out! I couldn't have been more wrong. I stood there until he fell asleep."

"Here I was trying to make things difficult for myself and everyone around me. And there Ron was, doing everything in his power to make things right! We couldn't have been more different eh?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She knew Ron of course! He was sweet, caring, loyal and a prat... her prat. She loved him for too. But she felt angry now on behalf of Ron at George and the rest of his family. He deserved much more! Having 6 siblings hadn't been easy on him. Constant comparisons with his brother's achievements and later again, in Harry's shadow! No wonder he suffered from low self esteem. He just gave up even before he tried! She knew he was an utter brilliant strategist. She knew no one could beat him at chess. To her, Ron was nothing short of special!

Hermione watched him, tears spilling on her cheeks. She didn't wipe them away this time. She sat down beside Ron, taking his hands in hers. He in turn, as if attuned to her presence, laid his head on her shoulders.

"You love him!" George said quietly. It wasn't a question.

"I do" she admitted truthfully, surprising George. And then suddenly, a smile spread across his face dazzling, and genuine.

"He did it!" George looked up and exclaimed, "He finally did it Freddie! Our little Ronniekins finally manned up."

"shush...could you keep your voice down? You are going to wake him!" Hermione hissed at him, though a bit pink in the face.

"Ugh! Are you always going to do that? Coz y'know having one mum is already enough!" he teased her.

Hermione was relieved to see his wicked sense of humor hadn't left him, only at the expense of her love life!

"Oh shut up!" she said blushing furiously.

"How can you sit in such close proximity with him? He is stinking!" George said wrinkling his nose. Hermione eyes narrowed and she glared at George in a worthy impression of his mother.

"I guess love is not only blind but anosmic too!" he continued philosophically.

He was really testing her patience. Sweet Merlin help her, she felt her hand itching towards her jeans for the wand. George noticed it too and if possible his smile grew even wider.

"Good to see the old Hermione, God bless her! is still around there somewhere in the love sick girl in front of me. I was kind of missing her"

"I am not a love-sick girl!" she hissed indignantly. Now, he was really riling her up.

"If you say so!"

His smile still in place, he turned to leave when Hermione called out to him.

"Where you going?"

"To see Fred!"

Hermione looked up surprised, perhaps for the second time of the evening, speechless!

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I guess I will be fine Hermione, given time. I lost a part of me today! But nobody can take him away from me in here" he said softly, placing a hand on his chest.

Hermione nodded at him and managed a watery smile. He walked towards the portrait hole before he turned to her.

"I am glad you found each other!" he said and disappeared out of view.

She just sat there holding Ron, her hand involuntarily treading on his hair.

Bolt's Residence, Los Angeles

11:49 PM

Sebastian Bolt was a proud man indeed. His team of broom-experts have not only managed to come up with the idea but also make the first of its kind broomstick. It will be going down in the history of the wizarding sporting world. The all new...THUNDERBOLT!

It can accelerate upto a speed of 300kmph in a matter of few seconds and was designed sleek and smooth not only on the exterior but also to provide comfort to the rider. It was agile and can carry a weight of even 500 pounds like a feather. But what made it set apart from the rest of the broomsticks was its ability to make the rider disappear from sight of view of other people, which was extremely helpful in Quidditch to avoid bludgers. It was lightening quick, vicious and was Sebastian's greatest pride apart from its predecessor the FIREBOLT!

Thunderbolt was made keeping in mind a seeker's needs and like Firebolt, It was going to be marketed at an exorbitant price. It wasn't for meant common wizards, only for those of class and who seek style!

He smiled to himself. Tomorrow, he had a meeting with the Head of Department for Safety and Testing of artifacts! Where his Thunderbolt was going to be tried and tested before its release into the market!

Sebastian was sure the meeting will be gone smoothly. He was a man of charm and wit. At 76, he still possessed the enthusiasm of a school boy.

He started out with nothing more than 12 galleons as his inheritance at a tender age of fifteen. He worked at a lesser known broom-stick manufacturing unit as an assistant to the head broom-technician, whose job mainly involved with finding and fetching the right sort of ingredients involved with broomstick-making. For e.g. The type of wood required, the kind of animal's hair to be incorporated into the broom and the levitating spells used to improve its performance, longevity and efficacy!

Sebastian had developed a passion into the art of broom-making and had spent a good 5 years learning the tricks of the trade. His sharp mind focused, to every word being said to him and soon his Boss became his mentor. He left the unit when his Mentor had passed away to illness and with what little money he had, he himself made his first broom-stick CLAYBOLT, naming it after his mentor Clayton Fielding. It took almost a month before his first Claybolt had sold but since his initial victory, he hadn't looked back! He had gotten married to a lovely woman who died while giving birth to their only son.

Now almost 57 years later, here he stood, a multi-galleonaire. Employer of more than 1000 wizards and witches. And sole founder of Bolt Interprises and Quidditch supplies! His company manufactured and marketed the Quidditch supplies for all important Quidditch leagues all over the world. He was famous, sassy, rich and loving every moment of it!

But like all men, he had his share of disappointments. The biggest of which was his own son, Jason and his wife Emily. Jason had been a constant disappointment with his choice of studies, career and wife. He had a multimillion galleons worth company to run but instead, chose a different career path to study Wizarding History and Arts around the world and became a professor at Sky High Academy of Magic where he had studied as a kid. His son was smart but what he lacked was the ruthlessness that his famous father possessed. In the same school, he had fallen in love with Emily Garner who was a fellow teacher and they had gotten married much against his father's wishes.

Sebastian remembered how he had spent sleepless nights worrying about Jason and the fate of his empire. He hadn't built it all to only watch it crumbling in front of him. But all that has changed since the birth of his grand-daughter, his source of pride and love, apart from the broom-sticks. She took after him and it was clear to him from her inquisitive mind that she was a born leader. He smiled fondly thinking of her, his grand-daughter, the heir to his empire...

The door to his room swung open, and he was interrupted out of his reverie by his secretary, Boris Millstorm, coming in at this late hour. He had given strict orders, not to be disturbed before the all important meeting. It wasn't a good news his secretary was coming with, that much Sebastian was sure of!

"I am so sorry to interrupt !" Boris exclaimed walking briskly towards him. His face an utter mask of panic and horror. Sebastian sat upright in his chair, preparing himself for the news. Setbacks were a common entity when success was so close by! If there was anything he had learnt from experience, it was to play it calm.

"Sir, it's your son, Bolt and his wife, Madame Emily Bolt have been found dead at their residence in Havernhurst's square!" Boris informed his boss gravely, his voice filled with regret to have to be the one to deliver the news.

Nothing could have prepared Sebastian for this news. He felt tears he thought he was never capable of shedding, sting his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was twenty when his mentor died. No, not even at his wife's funeral. Tears were for weak men! Yet here he was. His beloved son. His Jason. As he collapsed in his chair, the last thing he remembered before he blanked out was Jason's handsome smile.

Harry got up from his bed. He felt much better, his mind fresh from the much deserved rest. He was sure he passed out for quite some time. He reached out for his glasses and put them on. When he checked the time, he was surprised that it was around late evening. He looked over the boy's dorm. It was empty. Perhaps Ron was still outside.

He threw the blankets away and got out of bed. He wanted to take a shower but remembered his clothes were still in Hermione's beaded bag.

Harry hurried to the common room and found Hermione there sitting down on the floor beside Ron, practically cradling him. He was surprised to find them there but just smiled at her. She didn't seem to notice him. She was so deep in thought and appeared startled when Harry came close to them.

"Hermione?" he said softly, sitting down beside Ron who was snoring loudly now.

"Oh Hi Harry!" she smiled when she looked up at him.

"He is sleeping alright then?" he asked looking puzzled at Ron and then at her, his eyebrows raised in question.

"He was too tired to reach the boy's dorm I guess or maybe he liked the color of the floor much better!" she said lightly, feeling stupid at how incredulous it sounded even to her! However Harry laughed at this and later, even she joined in.

Ron woke up to the sound of their noise and fluttered an eye open sleepily,"whazzgoingon?"

Hermione looked at the sound of his voice and was insanely happy to see him awake,"Ron you woke up!"

"Of course I woke up! The way you two were laughing could wake a sleeping troll up" he answered her annoyed. Harry had a feeling, his best friend still didn't realize that he was literally sleeping on Hermione.

Hermione however, was ruffling his hair fondly,"Sorry Ron! But I think its better if you sleep in the boy's dorm."

Ron finally lifted his head, slightly confused as to where he slept in and then, suddenly startled awake when he took in the surroundings. Looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"What are you both doing here?" his voice slightly higher than usual.

"I came down to the room and stumbled upon you. Honestly Ronald, you need to learn to unstretch your legs while asleep. People do have a tendency to trip!" Ron looked at her dubiously but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, when I realized it was you. I sat down to wake you up and instead you pinned me with your heavy head on my shoulder! You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you up." she explained shrugging.

"and I came down 5 mins before to find you both. Which reminds me actually I came down for my clothes Hermione!" Harry said to her.

"Oh...ofcourse" she opened her beaded bag and rummaged inside it for a clean set of Harry's clothes. After some struggle, she finally found him a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

She pulled some out for Ron too and gave it to him who looked dazed and suddenly his stomach grumbled loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am hungry!" Ron whined "I can take a shower after I eat something Hermione"

"No, you are not! Just look at yourself, besides you could work up an appetite to hog fully later" she said brightly to him. Ron scowled at her.

"Thanks Hermione. See you later! Coming Ron?" Harry asked looking at his best mate.

"Actually, you proceed Harry. I need to have a word with Ron!" Hermione said evenly, not looking at him.

Harry raised his eyebrows and have her a don't-do-anything-I-wouldn't-do-in-the-common-room kind of look and left them alone. Ron however looked uncomfortable and refused to look at her in the eyes.

"How are you feeling Ron?"

"Great! Sooner I will be much better, now that the war's ended!"

"Well if that's case, then you can tell me the same thing, looking into my eyes!"

Ron took in a deep breath as if bracing himself for something hard and looked at her, "I am absolutely fi-" the rest of the words died in his throat as he looked into her eyes. There was so much tenderness and love in her eyes, reflecting the way he looked when he confessed his love for her. At that moment he knew, no questions asked, no words being said, that Hermione Granger was in love with him!

Ron opened his arms for her and without hesitation she ran into them. He wrapped her closely in his arms and pulled out only slightly to look at her beautiful face. She had tears in her eyes which he wiped away gently.

Hermione placed one of her hands on Ron's cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. She gently traced her fingers across the cheek, towards his lips where he kissed it softly. Her breath hitched and she could feel her heart beat accelerating. The tension between them was palpable.

"I wanted it to be like this with you for a long time!" Ron said hoarsely.

"me too" Hermione replied surprised that he had admitted it to her.

"yeah?" he asked her, opening his eyes and gazing at her lips. There was so much longing in his eyes as he looked at her.

Hermione nodded at him, pulling her hand away from his face, wrapping both of hers around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Her lips slightly parted in anticipation.

He leaned down towards her, closing his eyes, His lips an inch away from hers... when they heard a loud gasp!

They both jumped apart and turned to see Angelina. Ron groaned inwardly, silently cursing his stars. Hermione just let out a sigh and looked at Angelina who had her hand on her mouth.

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came here looking for George!" she blabbered frantically, her eyes wide.

"Its fine. He is in the Second floor classroom. He had gone there to see Fred!" Hermione told the older girl calmly. She could feel Ron's eyes burning into her as it was her turn to avoid his gaze.

Angelina though looked worried and mumbled a thanks and an apology again, and hurried out of the room.

"How did you know Hermione?" Ron demanded, lifting her chin to look at him.

"George came in while you were asleep Ron! we just talked, nothing in particular y'know, just about us mostly!" she looked flushed as she said this, "and then he went back to his teasing mode so much so that I considered hexing him!" she tried a lame attempt at humor. Ron still looked serious, his jaw was set tight. She took in a deep breath.

She touched his arm gently, "He is going to be alright. He realized he has to be strong, that's why he went to meet Fred!"

Ron felt his stomach grumble once more. Perfect timing. He forced himself to smile at Hermione reassuringly, who was still scrutinizing him worriedly.

"I will just go have a shower Hermione" he told her and couldn't help but notice the disappointed look in her eyes. He grinned at her genuinely.

"Later Hermione, better when I am not stinking, y'know!" he promised winking at her. She smiled at him in return, blushing lightly at the intimate nature of his remark. She loved this new feeling and wished she would never get used to it.

Ron took her hand which had been on his shoulder and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly, all the while looking into her eyes. Her face was so red, almost like a cherry but, she returned his gaze defiantly. Ron couldn't help but grin. Hermione had her own way of cheering him up.

"Was it really heavy?" he asked her softly.

Hermione looked confused by the question. "What?"

"My head! Was it really heavy?" he was clearly amused now

"No, no of course not! I was merely joking!" she was clearly disoriented by his line of questioning.

"Good, coz i loved sleeping on you. I will see you in the Great Hall then!" he said softly.

"Actually I will wait here in the common room!"

Ron turned away and took the first step before he heard Hermione call out his name. He smiled to himself shaking his head. That girl...!

"I just forgot, take this with you and apply it on your wounds. Give it to Harry too. There is enough for both of you!" she spoke rapidly thrusting him a vial of The Essence of Dittany.

He looked at her incredulously, "You are not actually asking me to barge in on a bathing, naked Harry just to give him this bottle, are you?"

"If that's what it takes to make sure his wounds are healed, that's exactly what you are going to do!" Hermione said casually, shrugging her shoulders. She was trying hard to keep a straight face, but it was becoming increasingly difficult looking at Ron's horrified expression and finally burst into giggles.

"Oh God Ron! You can give him later too!"

Ron just stared at her dumbly. Brilliant first the Fat lady takes the Micky out of him and now, his girlfriend. Ron frowned.

"Hey Hermione, are we now like y'know...boyfriend-girlfriend kinda relationship?" he asked her uncertainly.

Hermione sobered and looked up, as if startled by the idea herself, "Well I suppose yes Ron. You are my boyfriend."

A devilish grin split his face, "Wicked!"

"Now that we have settled things, go and have your bath. I am starving too!"

"Then you should go have something"

"Ron I will wait up. Now just go. Shoo" she pretended shooing him away.

"Are you always going to be this bossy?"

"Well I am planning to!" she said grinning at him.

"Shrew!" he called out loudly, putting a fair distance between them so she wouldn't smack him and looked at her. She brandished her wand, playfully at him. He smiled contently and left her in the common room. How a few moments can make difference to life? He just couldn't comprehend. And then, he remembered about Lavender. He had to talk to Hermione about it, perhaps after dinner. But for now, his thoughts were filled with a certain, bushy haired, know-it-all, beautiful girl who was now his girlfriend!

Ok few last minute words. Yes I did copy Sky high from the movie of the same name but no, its no cross fiction. I liked the movie though! Anyways, it may take another 3-4days for me to update again and hope you like the story. The new characters I have introduced are an integral part of my story. More about the Bolts in the later chapters. Thank you all for your patience for this story and please keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Back again, though not in time as I have promised. My sincere apologies for the delay. Even though the chapter was ready, I felt it would be more prudent to post it on weekends as it gives the story a lot more scope to reach across, for obvious reasons!

As usual my sincere thanks to rhmac12, finchelromionelover and angelazzarello94 for their reviews. And all the others who'd added this story to favorites and follows! Thank you :)

I am never really good with writing romance or intimacy but gave it a try anyways. So please let me know if I had overplayed or underplayed it or anything else for that matter!

As always, reviews are appreciated!

Wilkins's Residence, Melbourne

5:38 PM

"We are getting late darling!" Wendell Wilkins called out loudly to his wife, checking his watch.

"Will be down in five minutes dear!"

He paced the living room impatiently, looking at their bedroom door every once in a while. They were going to a party which was being hosted in their honor by none other than Zac Trescott!

Zac Trescott, Hollywood's latest poster boy, who had spent nearly a month with them preparing for his role as a dental intern in his new Medico-Thriller movie. The Hollywood Heartthrob was gracious enough to thank them personally by hosting a party in their honor. And now, they were going to be late for it!

Looking back in time, Wendell had been very surprised when the actor's agent turned up at their dental clinic, a month before, to discuss a big budget movie project for which the actor needs assistance in getting into the skin of his big screen alter-ego! He had been quite apprehensive and almost turned down the offer, not to mention the huge sum of money involved with it. But, his wife Monica, had convinced him otherwise. They had signed a deal lasting a month and everything had been settled.

To be honest, Wendell wasn't really surprised they were chosen for the project. After all, they hadn't been in Melbourne for a full year; not only had they started their practice from where they had left of in London but also carved a name for themselves in the field of medicine. His wife even published many research papers and proposed thesis on various aspects of Dental physiology. So it was only natural that they were the ones being requested for assistance!

He had been quite overwhelmed about meeting the teen sensation; for Zac Trescott or just Zee T as often called by his adoring fans was not only a hugely successful Hollywood star but also the youngest actor ever to win an Oscar at just 17, for his impressive portrayal of the mighty Egyptian pharaoh Tutankhamun. Ever since, he had been smart about his choice of film roles while at the same time not compromising on his popularity!

But he need not have worried, for Zac was the most well disciplined boy he had ever met. No starry tantrums nor a single complaint. Not the kind of behavior they had been expecting. His punctuality and observation had been very impressive. It was no fluke that the boy had won an Oscar. Just sheer hard work and determination. Zac had disguised himself completely and pretended as Wendell's assistant in their clinic, turning up at the clinic in the morning and leaving only before twilight!

Days passed by, and they became really fond of Zac. They were surprised to learn that he was a small town boy, from Southern Australia who had left for L.A with his family where he landed his first role; that of Mercutio in the Broadway adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. He was instantly taken into notice by the audience. His damn good looks and boyish charm only added to his image so much so that he had even overshadowed Romeo. From the appreciation received, he was made the lead male protagonist and the play ran to packed houses! That had been only the beginning of what was to be a successful career ahead! Yet, the boy was so down to earth. Wendell couldn't help but admire that he even volunteered to help them edit the script to suit the role of a dental intern.

If he had a son, he wanted him to be exactly like Zac, who wouldn't? and if he had a daughter...he slightly frowned at the thought, like there was something missing in his life and couldn't exactly place it! He had been having that constant nagging sensation whenever he had seen children which was quite often considering his profession. He attributed this to the fact that they didn't have any of their own, both of them engrossed in their own ambitions. He sighed sadly looking at the couple's pictures in what should have actually been a family!

"I am done dear!" Monica said, walking into the room with the grace of a ballet dancer.

Wendell smiled at her appreciatively, "You look lovely!"

"Thank you darling. You don't look half as bad yourself." she said smiling at her husband, taking his arm.

"I will take that as a compliment!" he told her in mock-hurt voice. His wife kissed him on the cheek.

They left together for the party which was being hosted at Hotel Grand Hyatt. As they walked on the red carpet, the couple posed for the paparazzi, arm in arm as Mr & !

Hermione made herself comfortably seated on the couch facing the fireplace, gazing absently at the crackling fire. Her thoughts were full of Ron and their almost kiss that had happened few moments before, how he had admitted he wanted it to like that with her for a long time. She couldn't actually believe it was finally happening between them! She had fallen in love with him and she fell hard! How did that even happen? For Merlin's sake, Ron was her best friend. He had none of the ideal man qualities she had written down in a list in her 3rd year!

Not that anything was wrong with him, quite the opposite actually! He was funny, loyal, caring and the list could go on and on...but, still he wasn't anything like her. He could get on her nerves like nobody else did; not to mention their constant bickering and fighting. She always imagined she would be with someone who was like her. Constantly competing with her in studies, with whom she can plan time-tables, schedules, so on and so forth. Someone who didn't like Quidditch as much as she did. Come to think of it, some one like Percy!

Ugh...she scrunched up her face in distaste. He was an absolutely nice person if not a little bit bossy like her. But she was sure they would be like any other boring, old couple who had a predictability about their life. No, she needed someone with a bit of fire in her life. Someone around whom she could let her guard down and just be herself. There were only two people in the world who could ever manage that! One was Harry and the other being...Ron!

Hermione felt a bit protective of Harry. She knew sometimes he found her to be overbearing and also dominating. But she couldn't help it! She always felt the need to mother Harry maybe because of his past or how he had never got the love he deserved. She took up the role of a big sister all too willingly, taking care of him and giving him advice about dealing with girls in their fifth. It was a special bond she shared with Harry; not forged by blood but of friendship and loyalty. It will remain so, that way between them forever.

As for Ron, he was a completely different story altogether. He had always been the one to protect her, first to come to her defense like a fairy tale knight when someone tried to hurt her, like in their second year against Malfoy. Only it didn't always hold true when he himself was the one hurting her. He always had a way of cheering her up & comforting her when she needed it the most. She felt safe and secure in his arms and that's where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. Only she didn't think that he wanted the same thing. But now she knew. And now she was happy!

She let out a contented sigh and leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes.

"Feeling comfortable?" Ginny asked smiling as she entered the common-room and seated herself beside Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the younger girl, "I almost forgot how cozy this couch used to be!"

"Hmm..."

They both fell into silence for a few minutes, not knowing what else to say considering the kind of circumstances they had been through, the past few hours alone.

"Hermione?"

"yes?"

"I can't tell you how good it feels to have my best friend back in one piece. I missed you so much!"

Hermione looked at Ginny with tears in her eyes, "I missed you too Ginny. More than you would know actually. It's a miracle the boys didn't drive me crazy!"

Ginny laughed at this, "C'mon they can't be that bad!"

"Oh yes they are! They are quite a handful. Not an experience I would try to repeat, at least not without you!" Hermione said seriously.

Ginny was silent for a moment, just looking at Hermione.

"I am not mad at the three of you for leaving me out of this Hermione! Sad? maybe but angry? no! I had stopped trying to fit in with the lot of you in my second year!"

Hermione's mouth opened like a fish and then closed again. She really didn't know what to say! That's like thrice in a day a Weasley had rendered her speechless. She was making a bad habit of being tongue-tied.

"Ginny..."

"It's fine Hermione. I don't think I could handle half the stuff you three are on about. Please don't get me wrong! I have no bitter feelings. It's been a hard year on all of us, one I would really like to forget and start afresh! y'know?"

"Yes I do and I want the same thing too!"

And before they know it, both girls hugged each other tightly. Tears streaming out of both their eyes as they held each other, both just happy to be alive.

When they released each other, the girls broke into hysterical giggles at their display of affection, still wiping their eyes.

"Can you believe it is finally over?" Ginny asked her friend.

"No, not really. The feeling is yet to sink in! I am just glad we are alive!" Hermione slightly frowned at this, "at least most of us anyways!"

This sobered Ginny up who just stared into blankness, her thoughts occupied else where. Hermione looked at Ginny, afraid of an ensuing silence. She wanted to engage her in a conversation just to keep her friend's thoughts at bay.

"Did you talk to Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Ginny was taken aback by the question, "About what?"

"About you two of course!"

"Oh that! No, we didn't really get a chance Hermione."

"Do talk to him Ginny. He was so worried about you while we were gone, that he used to check on you everyday in the Marauder's map."

Ginny looked surprised at this peice of information. She had been sure once Harry had set his eyes on a mission, he wouldn't even remember her until it was done. That was one of the things she loved about him even though it hurt her at the same time. Now hearing from Hermione that he cared for her, filled her with a sudden warmth. Hermione seemed to have guessed this for she smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"Harry does have a tendency to be an introvert but where you are concerned he is weak Ginny, even vulnerable! That's why he didn't let you on with us. He cares about you too much to let anything happen to you!"

Ginny looked stunned by this revelation, "But he cares about you too!" she whispered.

"Yes, but not in the same way. Besides, I had Ron to take care of me and me, him. But, you were too much of a distraction for Harry. Pleasant though it might be, still a distraction which he couldn't afford!" Hermione said gently placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny remembered Harry explaining something similar to this at Dumbledore's funeral. But could it be true? Did he care about her enough to give their relationship another shot? Certainly, eleven months was a long time since she last saw him, yet her love for him only grew with time. Could it be the same for him? If what Hermione's saying is true...

Hermione who had been scrutinizing Ginny knew exactly what the other girl was going through, having been in the same position herself, not less than 6 hrs before!

"Stop it Gin! Stop thinking too much...it will do nothing except create more doubts! I have suffered as much to not allow you to go through the same fate. He needs you ok? Harry. needs. you! More than any of us actually!" Hermione said emphasizing each word.

"What if you are wrong Hermione? What if Harry doesn't feel the same way about me anymore?" Ginny demanded almost desperately.

Hermione looked exasperated, it was like a role reversal of sorts where it was usually her who was filled with insecurities in her 6th year about Ron and it was Ginny who comforted her that her prat of her brother would come around! She knew what she was going to say or do anything, will make no difference to Ginny, through experience she could tell!

"Then there's only one way to find out, isn't it? You need to talk to Harry!" she said gently. Ginny nodded at her but still looked uncertain.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Harry coming down the stairway. He looked fresh from the shower, his black hair as usual messy and unkempt.

Hermione beamed at him while Ginny looked away immediately at the sight of him. Hermione nudged her lightly in the ribs.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi Hermione!" he replied not even looking at her, his eyes boring into the back of Ginny's head. He slightly frowned at the red head. But Hermione wasn't the least bit offended by his behavior.

Harry plunged down heavily next to Ginny, her close proximity was inducing somersaults in his stomach.

"Where's Ron?"

"Still taking a shower!" he answered her absently.

"Hey Gin!" he said softly, unable to understand why she wasn't looking at him.

"Hey Harry!" she said in what she hoped to be a cheerful voice. But, it didn't fool him. He knew her better than that.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked concernedly, as he scanned her for any visible injuries. She seemed alright but distant some how...thinking about Fred he guessed.

Ginny looked at him for the first time and smiled at him reassuringly, she was touched by his concern but that doesn't necessarily have to mean anything.

Hermione who had been watching the exchange, sighed slightly in exasperation. They both had to work things out and there was no better time than now! Taking matters into her hands, she tried putting her acting skills to test.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked loudly, out of the blue.

Ginny jumped at the her unexpected voice whereas Harry was frantically searching the room for any intruders.

"Oh my god what Hermione?" he asked instantly alert, pulling out his wand.

"I will tell you in a minute!" she said frantically searching her beaded bag for something.

Harry looked alarmed as she finally pulled out a small vial which he instantly recognized as The Essence of Dittany! He looked at her questioningly.

"I forgot to give this to you both before your showers Harry! I will have to go and give this to Ron!" she said jumping up from her seat, hoping against hope he wouldn't see through her.

Harry stared at her dubiously, "You are just going to barge in on bathing, naked Ron just so you can give him this potion!"

Hermione did a double take. She wanted to laugh at the irony of it all, she never thought she would be at the receiving end of that statement. Even Ginny looked at Hermione as if she totally lost her mind.

"Oh of course not! Don't be silly Harry! I will wait for him at his bunk and then give it to him! Besides, the healing potion works best on fresh injuries. So obviously I will have to hurry up." she said with as much dignity as she could muster.

Now that Harry had diverted his full attention at her, Hermione found it hard to return his gaze without squirming and wished the earth would just swallow her up.

"What about me? I have injuries too. Not even 6 hrs had passed and you are already biased towards your boyfriend!" he accused her mockingly.

"No of course not! That's not fa..." Hermione started defensively when inspiration struck her. Throwing the vial at a bewildered Ginny who caught it reflexly, she said, "Ginny can help you apply the potion on your wounds while I give one to Ron!"

Ginny looked startled at her, understanding finally dawning on her. Hermione was trying to give them privacy without making it look obvious! She scowled at her friend. But Hermione merely smiled cheerfully giving her a You-will-thank-me-later-look!

"You have more bottles?" Harry asked her blankly. He himself was dazed by Hermione's strange behavior. She really didn't have to make up an excuse to see Ron. He should tell her that sometime. He rolled his eyes. Girls! Why are they so complicated?

"Well yes, it's in my bag! It is an important potion." Hermione shrugged casually. In reality, she didn't have any. They had 2 bottles one of which was with Ron and the other with Ginny! But, Harry didn't know that and she was going to keep it that way.

"Alright! Just don't be late. I am starving." Harry said weakly.

Hermione nodded at him, turning to leave but not before throwing a meaningful look at Ginny as if to say use-the-time-well. Ginny just glared at her but she didn't care. With a new spring in her step, she made her way towards the Boy's dorm.

Harry stared suspiciously at her retreating figure then back at Ginny who merely shrugged. Now, that they were alone, he really looked at her, taking her presence in. He slowly reached out to take her hand which trembled underneath his, but she didn't pull away. A chilly thought occurred to him, despite the distinct possibility he refused to believe it!

"Are you afraid of me Gin?" he asked her, his voice reflected the panic he felt inside him. Ginny finally looked up, meeting his green eyes. Seeing him like that somehow snapped her out of her reverie. Squeezing his hand, she moved closer to him.

"Never of you Harry! Why did you even think that?" she said softly.

"Well I don't know!" he said frustrated, throwing his hands in the air, "I defeated Voldemort, the darkest wizard of our time, I saw the fear in people's faces when I killed him! And you were acting so distant and all.."

"I have nothing short of admiration for you Harry! And most of them who feared you were death-eaters and Slytherins. Just because you defeated a dark wizard doesn't make you one otherwise, Dumbledore would have been called one when he defeated Grindelwald. So, please don't let anything anyone says bother you Harry because you are honestly the most wonderful person I ever met!" Ginny finished off, there were tears in her eyes.

Relief flooded through him as he looked at her lovely face, "Then why were you avoiding me?"

Ginny closed her eyes, it was now or never, she had to find out. She took in a deep breath and blurted out the truth.

"Because I love you Harry!"

His entire demeanor changed as he pulled her closer to him, lifting her chin up to look at her more closely. There were tears in her eyes and behind them was the fear of rejection. He forced her to look up at him, making sure she understood his next words.

"You will be the first one to know when the time comes, but there is one thing I will tell you now, something which even Ron and Hermione aren't aware of because it was a personal thought! I had learnt a part of Voldemort was residing in me, unknown to anyone even Voldemort himself. In order to kill him, the part of him inside me had to die...I had to die!" he felt Ginny shudder beneath him, but didn't interrupt him "I went to the forbidden forest to face him. He was there, his wand raised to finish me off! I closed my eyes Gin, the only thing that gave me the courage to go on was you. I thought about you, the way you looked at me before our first kiss, the way your lips felt against mine! It was you!" he said holding her face between his hands, tears running down his own eyes as he looked at her, "only you! I love you too Gin! So much."

At that moment looking at him, all her doubts melted away. He was there in flesh and blood, and he was hers!

"I survived the curse of course. I will tell you all about it later! But right now, we are here and we have time. You are everything I ever wanted and much more Gin. I want nothing more than to get back together with you!" he said softly, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I want you Harry."

Harry groaned inwardly. How can those four words hold so much promise in them? And then, he remembered someone.

"You can have me but on one condition though!" he said eyeing Ginny carefully.

"Anything"

Harry smiled at her, "You have to help me take care of Teddy, changing his nappies, helping me feed him and all that!"

Ginny grinned at him, "Yes, I would love to Harry but first..." she said longingly gazing at him. She kissed him full on his lips.

Harry moaned as he laid back on the couch pulling Ginny on top of him, without breaking their searing kiss. He lost himself in the feel of her, His passion feeding her own as he deepened the kiss!

Hermione made her way towards what used to be Ron's bunk. She hoped for the sake of her best friends, her plan had worked. She was surprised to find the Gryffindor curtains pulled down. She hesitated slightly and called out his name. No response. She raised her voice and tried again. Still no response.

She flunged the curtains aside and found the bunk empty. Obviously Ron was still in the shower. She sat at the edge of the bunk pondering about the best ways to stall Ron from entering the common room. For she was sure, given time Harry and Ginny will be alright.

Hermione heard the sound of a door open and close a few feet away from her. She crossed her legs and folded her arms trying to appear relaxed when Ron could see her. She turned her head to greet him with perfect non-chalance, but her mouth dried up at the sight of him. He was fully naked from the waist up and walked towards his bunk in nothing more than a towel wrapped around his narrow waist.

How many times hadn't she seen him bare-chested? This wasn't the first time and surely wouldn't be the last either but here she was unable to tear her gaze away from his chest. Things changed, didn't they? And her body responded automatically to him.

Ron stopped in his tracks when he noticed her staring at him. He was surprised to find her there, and actually oggling at him like that. He suddenly felt quite manly. After all the abs haven't gone unnoticed by the woman he was in love with!

"Like what you see?" he asked her, his face reflecting plain amusement.

Heat rose to Hermione's cheeks which she was sure were the same color as Ron's hair. Tearing her gaze away from him, she looked down at the carpet for distraction.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't find it impressive!" Hermione agreed honestly. She looked up at him then, "Just out of curiosity, Do you boys always run around each other half-naked?"

Now it was Ron's turn to blush at her choice of words.

"No, not really. It's just that I wasn't expecting anyone to be here!" he said looking at her pointedly.

Hermione stood up from the bed, wriggling her fingers anxiously.

"Ginny and Harry are in the common room. I figured they need to talk. So, I left them to their privacy!"

Ron took a full minute to comprehend this. "You think they will only talk?" he asked her incredulously.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "oh c'mon Ron! They will talk, snog! Why do you even care? We are talking about your sister and our best friend! Ginny's smart enough to make her own decisions. Besides, after what they have been through, would you deny them their happiness?"

Ron was silent, just looking at Hermione. She reminded him of a spirited goddess! Eyes blazing fire, hair in disarray even though it was pulled back in a ponytail, her cheeks all flushed. Merlin help him if he ever again fell on the wrong side of this devastatingly beautiful woman in front of him. He just didn't stand a chance! Ron couldn't help wondering what she would be like in bed with him!

"Well? Would you?" she demanded him angrily.

"No, of course not!" he said raising his hands in surrender.

"Good"

"Now if you are done bossing me, could you turn around so I could dress?" He asked reaching for his clothes on the bunk.

Hermione groaned inwardly. She hadn't exactly meant to be dominating over Ron. At this rate, their relationship would hardly last a year! But, he was being unreasonable about his sister! She took in a deep breath, calming herself down. She was about to comply with his request when Ron turned around, his back to her.

There was a loud gasp behind him and Ron stiffened. Of course the damn scars! How could he forget them? He turned around to face her, shame washed over him in sickening waves over the stark evidence of his humiliation! Even during the horcrux hunt, he had been careful enough to hide the whip slashes he sustained when he was caught by the snatchers. He hadn't told anyone except about a splinching nail. But the truth was he had been whipped into submission until he had a chance to retaliate.

Hermione gazed at his back in horror! There were dozens of brownish scars, contrasting the pale skin over his back. Some even going all the way down to his waist. He looked like he had been whipped! She was sure it wasn't during the battle of Hogwarts for she hadn't left his side, nor could she remember seeing them before the Horcrux hunt. Malfoy manor? But, Harry and the others were fine. She would have known about it in Shell cottage! That left her with only one option...He had suffered more than he had been letting on while he was gone!

Ron was revolted by the scars himself. There was nothing he could do or say now that will make any difference. And frankly he didn't even attempt one. He looked a defeated man and felt like one too! There was no one to blame but himself. Ron just stood there, waiting for the inevitable reaction of revulsion from her.

But it never came. Hermione walked towards him and grazed his scars lightly with her fingers. He flinched at her touch.

"Does it hurt still?" Hermione whispered. As he shook his head, Ron felt her wrap her arms around his waist and felt her lips touch his scars!

"How brave you must be to have to endure this-" she said achingly, kissing each of his scars, "and still move on ahead the way you had, coming back to help us!"

Ron turned her around and jerked her into his arms. There were tears in her eyes as she held him tightly, seeking solace in the only place she felt secure.

"Why?" she asked looking at him beseechingly, "why didn't you tell us?" Now she could finally understand why Ron always slept on his stomach when he came back, because it hurt him too much.

"It didn't matter! Taking everything that had been going on at that time into perspective, it was no big deal."

"It is a Big DEAL to me! I care for you Ron more than my own life! Why are you ashamed of precisely the things you should be proud of? Do you think it will make you any less infront of others...infront of me?" She cried out angrily, her voice rising a few octaves higher. When Ron didn't say anything, she continued, "Because you are wrong! There is nothing absolutely in this world to change my feelings for you!"

Ron was stunned into silence and felt the tears in his own eyes. He couldn't remember the last time anyone cared about him so much. His mom could only share so much love among her kids. He reached out to touch her face, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumb.

"And what about you Hermione? You never really wanted to talk about the time in Malfoy Manor, do you? It's the same for me. You have had it hundred times worse than me but still went on bravely about it too. My feelings for you have only increased since. Nothing can ever change that Hermione. I love you too much to let that happen!" he said softly, his voice filled with raw emotion. Before she could give any sort of response, he pressed his lips over hers, kissing her softly, the sweetness of her lips was almost past bearing.

Hermione tipped her head back in response at the brief pressure of his lips, almost upsetting her footing. Just as Ron was about to pull away, Hermione clutched his arm for leverage and for Ron, having her holding him like this, in that bent position was like inviting a starving man to a banquet! His lips swooped down on hers in a fierce, wildly arousing kiss as he gently urged her to respond.

A little moan escaped from Hermione as his tongue probed her lips, seeking entrance and once they parted, continued his gentle assault of her senses, bathing her in pleasure. His one hand holding her around the waist and the other moved towards her back, tracing patterns along her spine, igniting the flames of need wherever he touched her. Hermione lost all sense of control as she moved her hands across his bare chest and wrapped them around his neck. One hand knotted in his still damp hair. She had never felt the kind of pleasure she was taking for herself and giving him in return as her body responded to him of its own accord. It was need. Plain and simple. After all the years they had spent waiting for this moment, it was the need to feel each other more than anything else.

Ron felt himself going hard and immediately broke the kiss. Hermione looked at him, slightly confused at his sudden withdrawal.

"I don't think I fancy another shower love!" he stated with a lop-sided grin.

"But you just had one!" she protested slightly dazed by his amusement as much by his use of an endearment. It felt nice coming from him. Love.

"A smart girl like you should understand!" he said casually looking down at his crotch. Heat rose to her cheeks when she finally understood what he meant and moved away from him. Well what can she say? It was a really thin towel.

"I will just turn around while you change!" she said trying not to stare at him too much; with his damp hair sticking to his forehead, his muscular physique and the feel of him as a whole, Ron was lethally sexy and it was twisting her body into knots. She walked around the bunk and seated herself completely, pulling the curtains down to give him some privacy while he dressed.

"No peeking!" Ron called back to her with a smile in his voice. He could totally imagine her rolling her eyes. As he pulled on his boxers, he thought about their kiss. She felt heavenly and he couldn't really blame Vicky for trying to keep in touch with her even while he was gone. But, Hermione chose him. Him. He didn't want anymore secrets with her. Absolutely nothing. So he didn't want to put off the conversation any further.

"Hermione?" he said tentatively.

"Yes Ron?"

He hesitated, wondering how best to phrase the words! Really this was very difficult. Words weren't his best forte of communication.

"Umm...y'know...I was just thinking about visiting Lavender in the hospital wing!" he told her, his voice losing steam as he said it. There, it was out! Sure enough there was some shuffling of curtains and Hermione resurfaced, looking at him with narrow eyes, not even bothering about the fact that he was in nothing more than his boxers.

"What?"

"No, no. It's not what you think. I just want to go there to apologize to her!" he said defensively.

"Apologize? What for?" Hermione demanded him. She couldn't believe this was happening just after their kiss.

"For the way I treated her! For snogging her everytime while actually thinking about you!"

"That's disgusting!" she told him severely but somehow his confession seemed to calm her down.

"That's exactly how I felt for most of my 6th year! Like shit. Don't you get it Hermione? I tried to use her to make you jealous!"

"But why? We agreed to go to Slughorn's party together. We were there. This close. I never really got it Ron, what I have done to make you so mad!" Hermione told him in exasperation.

Ron felt like a complete idiot for the way he treated her in their 6th. How many sleepless nights hadn't he spent wondering what if? He actually let jealousy rule him over at that time. Even now actually, but only difference being he had almost come close to losing her at the Manor, that he realized how precious Hermione meant to him. He vowed never to hurt her in Shell cottage even if she had nothing more than friendship to offer him.

"I am sorry Hermione! If there was any way, I would take back the things I had done to you in our 6th year. I was stupid, foolish even judgmental. I wasted the year busy being a jealous prat! But things changed, I have changed and I want you. Please forgive me" he said sincerely.

"I already have Ron. Long back. But you didn't have any reason to be jealous!"

"Let's just say, a little bird told me you had snogged Krum!"

Hermione eyes widened in comprehension and she groaned loudly, "It was Ginny. Wasn't it?"

"Bloody hell Hermione, you both do tell each other everything!" Ron exclaimed.

"But it was in our fourth year Ron!" she cried in disbelief.

"Yes but, I did tell you I was a prat! Didn't I?" he said pulling on his jeans to avoid looking into her eyes. He couldn't actually let her know how much it still bothered him. But Hermione always had a knack of seeing through him. For she came forward and forced him to look at her.

"If I had known at that time that there would be a day between us like this, I would have happily foregone everything, leading my life differently while waiting for it! Unfortunately I can't change the past but, I can assure you it had never been as colorful as you image nor can I even compare it with the kiss we shared a few moments ago. I love you Ron! Even back in our fourth, I wanted you to be the one to take me to the Yule ball, you I wanted my first kiss to be with!"

Ron closed his eyes letting her words sink in, he felt beyond relief. She loved him! He felt a familiar constriction in his heart. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but nothing came out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful brown ones with all the love and tenderness, hoping to convey his feelings through them where the words betrayed him!

Hermione seemed to have understood as she slided her hands across his chest, towards his neck, holding him at the nape and pulling him closer to her lips. Ron leaned down towards her, closing the distance between them and taking her in a deep, scalding kiss! They only broke apart when they were out of breath. Ron held her tightly against him, whispering the words which were only meant for her.

"I love you too!" he said softly, kissing her forehead lightly. He felt her tremble at his words, "Always have. Always will." After all the years spent aimlessly, frustrated beyond reason, he finally felt home, in the arms of this beautiful, lovely know-it-all girl!

"So you want to meet Lavender?" Hermione asked, her voice came out muffled against his chest.

"Yes, but I wouldn't if you don't want me to!" He said gently.

She pulled away a bit to look at him, her lips curled into a smile.

"It's fine Ron but, you aren't really expecting me to accompany you, are you?" she asked him hesitantly.

Ron pulled a face at her, "You aren't coming? I was counting on you to protect me from the curses Lavender might throw Hermione! It's a suicide mission. Do you really want your boyfriend to come back in one peice?"

Hermione knew he was teasing her and decided two can play at that game. She stared at him in mock-horror, "Serves you right Ron! Besides what is a man who can't even handle the wrath of his ex-girlfriend?"

"Don't even question my manliness love for I will then have to remind you exactly what happened a few moments before! I wouldn't want you to forget that" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione blushed scarlett at this. She never really knew this flirty side of Ron and loved every minute of their new found intimacy. Belatedly realizing he was still bare-chested, she stepped back and gestured to his shirt!

"I remember" she said quietly.

"Good!" he grinned at her while putting on his shirt, "I am planning to visit her after dinner! Firstly Apologize, later probably avoid a dozen curses if she was up to it and then, that would be it! Leaving my past behind to step into the future with you!"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek in response.

"What was that for?" he asked her surprised. Lady luck seemed to be shining upon him today! He only hoped it would last until his meeting with Lavender.

"For being the most wonderful person I had ever met!" she answered sincerely. Ron thought about the time he had said the exact same words to her, trying to coerce her into helping him with his home work in their fifth! He shook his head in amusement. They had really come a long way since then! Hadn't they?!

When he was finally dressed, he reached out for her hand, holding it gently in his. They left the Boy's dorm together hand in hand. They both felt light headed having each other reciprocate their feelings. It was only on the stairway that Hermione remembered Harry and Ginny. She hoped they had sorted out their issues and if they had...panic set in as she hoped they weren't doing anything which Ron might deem inappropriate which was just about everything.

They stopped in their tracks infront of the common-room and she heard a loud clearing of throat from Ron. She didn't have to see ahead to understand that her best friend and Ginny were in a full-on-make-out session on the couch.

Ron turned his gaze away, looking anywhere except the passionate couple. Hermione looked at him and noticed that he looked surprisingly calm, amused even the corners of his lips twisted into a tiny smile. She was stunned by his lack of reaction or anger thereof!

Harry and Ginny broke apart immediately at the sound of Ron, that Harry fell of the couch in a loud thud. Ginny smoothed her clothes hastily and jumped up to meet her brother defiantly. Daring him to say or do anything, challenge evident in her eyes. While Harry stood up too, red in face, his eyes darting anxiously between the two siblings. He looked at Hermione for help but she merely shrugged helplessly.

Then without warning, Ron suddenly burst out laughing, "I can never sit on that couch again without thinking about what you two were doing on it!"

Ginny stared at him in confusion while Hermione bit her lips to stop herself from laughing too. Harry on the other hand, was utterly embarrassed at being caught and a bit uncomfortable, a result of their snogging.

"Seriously Gin! Of all the God forsaken places you could find, you went for the couch? Anybody can see you in here!" he said smugly.

Ginny was thrown off gear by Ron's attitude. He was teasing her! He actually had the balls to tease her! She considered hexing him just to wipe off the smug look on his face. An angry Ron, she could handle him but a teasing Ron was just too irresistible as she too gave in to the mirth!

Hermione felt bad for Harry. The poor boy looked like he was searching for the nearest exit route to escape.

"Tell me if I got this right just so I could tell a mind healer correctly Ron, you actually teased your sister and me for choosing the wrong place to snog but not exactly mad for the act of snogging itself!" Harry asked his best mate incredulously.

"Well yeah that's about it!" Ron said satisfactorily when he noticed something about Harry. His facial expression turned to that of comical disbelief as he casually moved infront of Harry, placing his hand on top of the couch and hiding his mate from the view of the girls without making it seem obvious.

"I think we should all go down for dinner!" Ron said suddenly.

"Yes, I am starving!" Hermione said only now that Ron reminded her, her stomach grumbled in response. Ginny nodded and both girls turned to leave before they realized neither Ron nor Harry moved an inch.

"Aren't you coming?" Ginny asked them, looking suspiciously at Ron.

"Oh you both go ahead! I need to have a quick word with Harry. We will be with you right back!" he replied with a straight face.

Ginny tensed up and looked at Harry worriedly whereas Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Ron..." Ginny began fiercely, moving towards him but Ron held up his hands in defeat!

"No Gin! It's not what you think. I am happy for you both all right! I just need to spend some guy time with my best mate!"

"Really? Coz that sounded very lame!" Ginny demanded her brother.

"I will be fine Gin. It's alright!" Harry said from behind Ron. 'Gin?' Ron mouthed to Ginny in annoyance, feeling betrayed by Harry's use of his sister's nickname which was meant to be called only by him. Ginny ignored him.

"If you say so Harry. Just don't be late!" she turned to her brother warningly, "and if you try anything funny on him while I was gone. Trust me when I say this, I won't hesitate to hex your bullocks off!"

"If you do that little sis, you will have Hermione to deal with!" Ron said cheerfully, positively beaming at Hermione with reverence.

Even Ginny wasn't proof against his humor as she smiled at her brother. Harry too stepped aside a little bit to look at Hermione who blushed furiously at finding herself the center of their attention. She felt like hexing Ron's bullocks herself for placing her in this predicament. Today alone she had managed to fill a lifetime full of blushing.

"Let's go Ginny, allowing them their own moment of privacy." she said humorlessly tugging on the other girl's arm. She hurried Ginny out of the room, but not before giving Ron a look of annoyance to which he only grinned. She smiled inwardly. How can she be mad at him? He was so sweet, so endearing.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, Ron turned towards Harry whose face matched the color of his hair.

"That was a close call!" Ron said lightly.

"Thanks Ron for er...hiding me!" Harry said uncomfortably, "It won't happen again. I am sorry!"

"I should hope not! At least not in front of me anyways."

Harry looked up at his mate, clearly surprised and then finally understood. Hermione.

He hesitated a bit not really sure whether he wanted to know, before asking, "Just how far have you and Hermione gone Ron? No details just the outline."

"Oh not much. Just kissing. Not even as far as you and my sister were a few moments before!" Ron said pointedly.

Harry took a deep breath in before looking at him full in the eyes, "I love her Ron. I can't picture a future without her now that Voldemort's dead. Ginny's my life!"

Ron grinned at Harry, thumping him on the back, "I am glad to hear that Harry! For if you ever hurt her, you will be having my elder siblings to deal with and I won't be covering your arse that time!"

"Thanks for the fair warning!" Harry said dryly.

"Anytime mate! Since you obviously need time to cool off. I will leave you to it." Ron said swiftly leaving the room.

Harry stared at the portrait hole through which Ron had disappeared. His mate was right about one thing though. He needed a shower to release himself. What have you done Ginny! He made his way reluctantly to the boy's bathroom.

As Ron entered into the Great Hall, he spotted his entire family minus Fred seated there. His parents, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Percy, even George along with Angelina were seated at the far end of the table. They didn't notice him walking towards them. All of them engrossed in deep conversation. It wasn't until he came close that everyone looked up at him. His mother came forward and gave him one of her trade mark bone-crushing hugs, tears rolling down her face as she did so. Not until that moment, did Ron realize how much he missed his mother and hugged her back as tightly. George gave him a small smile as he sat himself beside his brother. His father looked at him proudly. So did the rest of his other siblings except for Ginny who frowned at him.

"Where's Harry?" she asked him, her eyes blazing at him.

"Oh. Harry is still in the common room, he said he fancied another shower!" His eyes lit up in amusement as he caught Hermione's gaze and winked at her.

"Perfectly understandable considering the circumstances, Huh Gin?" he asked her.

Everyone looked on in confusion except for George who perked up at this, eyeing his baby sister appreciatively.

Ginny though felt her cheeks heat up and aimed a kick at Ron under the table. Ron's eyes watered as he lost track of conversation for a few minutes.

They all heard shuffling of feet and turned to see Kingsley walking towards them at a brisk pace with Professor McGonagall in tow. He stopped at their table and directly looked at Arthur.

"There has been a development!" he said in his deep baritone voice and entire Great hall fell silent, listening in attentively, "Not more than few hours ago, there had been reports of murders of a very high-profile couple in Los Angeles!"

"Who are they?" Arthur asked calmly while his wife clutched on his arm tightly.

"Mr. Jason Bolt and Madame Emily Bolt!"

There was a collective gasp from the entire entourage, including Mr.& , the eldest two Weasley siblings and all the other elders in the Hall.

A/N - Phew...that was by far the longest chapter I have written. I have decided to introduce the bit about Hermione's parents in Australia because it plays a pivotal role in my story later! As for the fluff, blushes and romance, hope I could do justice to it. This chapter was dedicated to the two couples, now that they have got the things settled between them, the story will move forward. Next chapter will continue from where this was left off. Kindly review and once again thank you for your patience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! I am back again with a new chapter. I wanted to meddle with few different characters. Hope you like it.**

**As always thank you to rhmac12 for the constant reviews. And also notsing, and all others who'd added this fic to favorites & follows! Thank you :)**

**As usual, reviews are appreciated!**

There was a collective gasp from the entire entourage including Mr & , the eldest two Weasley siblings and all the other adults in the Great Hall who had recognized the others merely looked on in confusion at them.

"And you think it's the work of the death-eaters?" Arthur asked Kingsley in disbelief.

"It could be a possibility!" Kingsley answered gravely.

"But it could have even been Snatchers, attacking them for Gold!"

"I don't think so Arthur. Apparently nothing has been reported stolen from their residence in Havernhurst's square!" Kingsley replied.

"Don't you think it is too much of a coincidence that the Bolts have been murdered in their residence just hours after Voldemort has been defeated?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"Yes! But Minerva what I can't really comprehend is Death-Eaters? In Havernhurst's square? It just seems highly unlikely." Arthur said, shaking his head.

"The Dark lord has followers all over the world!" said a voice from the corner of the Hall. Everyone were surprised to find that it was Lucius Malfoy. They all stared at him suspiciously.

"Lucius! Would you care to explain why you said that?" Arthur asked finally when nobody else spoke.

Lucius walked towards the table. His family was still seated at the corner, looking at him equally stunned by his participation.

"Certainly Arthur. Although the Dark lord was mostly confined to Great Britain, he had followers all over the world. Not necessarily Death eaters but wizards who preached dark arts and looked up to him as their leader!" Lucius explained, his face devoid of any emotion as he said this.

There was an ensuing silence following his statement, each of them letting his words sink in. If what he said was true, then there was the strong possibility of Voldemort's followers in the United States and their attack on the Bolts.

"That's not all, there has also been reports of uprisings in certain sections of Europe as the news of the war broke out!" Kingsley announced breaking the silence.

"Then that's further confirmation that the Dark lord's faithful are still active. They would try anything to avenge their Master's death. And what better time than now, when half the defense forces are either bruised or dead!" Lucius put in, warily eyeing each of them.

Ron clenched his fists tightly at his side, his jaw set tight. After all that they have been through, he couldn't believe this was really happening. He and Hermione exchanged meaningful looks. Her eyes reflected the anger he felt inside. She lightly massaged his leg with hers under the table, pleading him to calm down. He smiled at her half-heartedly but remained silent.

"But why the Bolts?" squeaked in a small voice.

"It's obvious isn't it? If they want to set in some panic and fear among the entire wizarding community, what better way than to murder a high profile wizarding couple whose influence reaches all across the world. And who better than the Bolts? Their wealth remains unmatched and their powers unchallenged!" Bill said, speaking for the first time. He was holding Fleur protectively besides him, his face contorted with rage.

Kingsley nodded at Bill, "Yes, I agree with William. We can't let our guard down. If what's happening across the world is of any indication. I am afraid the war's not yet over!"

Everyone fell into silence. Somehow having Kingsley voice it out loudly made it seem all the more real. They were all at war. His words penetrating their minds like a dagger!

"I don't think it was the Death eaters." Ron said quietly.

"How do you work that one out?" Bill asked his younger brother, clearly surprised.

Everybody in the Great hall were staring at him expectantly. Ron felt quite nervous at having their attention. It felt like Quidditch matches all over again but Hermione smiled at him encouragingly although even she looked surprised. But, that gave have him enough courage to go on.

"It's just that I don't really understand why anyone would want to attack the couple, for it is the old man Bolt who is known to be more powerful, vicious even! From what I heard of them, Jason Bolt likes to maintain a low profile unlike his famous father. Wouldn't it be more prudent to kill the old man instead and easier too, considering his age? That would send their message across quite clearly if spreading panic and fear was their sole purpose!"

Kingsley looked thoughtful at this suggestion. If he put it that way, the pieces quite didn't match!

"I personally feel there is some thing else that we're missing. Some other ulterior motive to this. For me it was nothing more than a coincidence, a planned coincidence mind you, that the murders had taken place exactly moments after the battle has ended! That would give them the perfect mislead to blame it on the Death eaters. I mean it's just a theory!" he added nervously eyeing their stunned faces.

Nobody said anything. They all seemed incapable of speech at that moment. Ron knew few of them like Hermione, Ginny and others were rather surprised that he knew of the Bolts whereas the rest of them were just analyzing the merits and demerits of his theory.

Kingsley though was impressed with Ron's assessment. It made sense to him to an extent. But there was no proof of this and there was still a minor detail to this incident which he hadn't told them yet.

"That was a formidable theory Ronald but there is something else too. Sebastian Bolt, the old man you talked about, had been admitted at Dolohan's Healing academy in Los Angeles. He had suffered a massive heart-stroke upon hearing the devastating news!"

Ron gasped at this piece of news. He had always looked up to the senior Bolt for inspiration. The man was a enigma to millions of witches and wizards all around the world.

"I dunno Kingsley. My theory doesn't hold true anymore. Even if they hadn't attacked Sebastian Bolt directly, they had made sure even a strong willed man like him could be paralyzed. I hope for the sake of his family and to prove the murderers wrong, he would make it!" Ron said with a sigh.

Professor McGonagall nodded at him, "We all hope so too !"

Kingsley turned to Ron, his lips twisted into a tiny smile as he looked at the younger man, "So tell me Ronald! Have you decided on what you want to become in future?"

Ron was taken aback by this sudden question. He could feel Hermione's eyes boring into him.

"Well It would be cool to be an Auror like you!" He shrugged though his ears were burning. He could see Draco snickering from the corner of the room. Hermione on the other hand was beaming at him.

"Excellent choice Ronald! Our Auror department is short of quality strategists like you. So just let me know when you and Harry decide upon it. I can give you tips on how to get into the Auror training program! The offer's open for you too Hermione!"

Hermione just shook her head and smiled at him. His family eyed him proudly. Ron was dazed by Kingsley's praise. He had never been complemented in his whole life aside from his Mum of course. Not in comparison to Harry at least! But here he was with an offer from Kingsley. Even if it was only special advice. He felt like he had grown ten feet tall. Was he dreaming all this? Hermione seemed to have read his mind, as she kicked him under the table in exasperation!

Ouch...that hurt! Too many kickings for his liking from his sister and now, even his girlfriend. He could only hope Lavender was not upto some kicking too!

Ron could see Lucius Malfoy's face turning red at Kingsley's words. Even Kingsley seemed to have noticed it for he turned his attention towards Malfoy Sr.

"What are you playing at Lucius?" he asked cooly. "Just by giving us some information, you 're not of the hook. It's too late for that now!"

"It is not for you to decide but the Wizangamot Kingsley! Besides we had switched alliances. I know we were wrong, so give us a chance to right it! I can help you find the other death-eaters. In return, all I want is a fair trial to be held for my family before being sent to Azkaban!" Lucius appealed to the Hall in general.

"A fair trail will always be held under my administration with or without your help Lucius! Oh wait, haven't I told you all? The Wizangamot has appointed me as the interim Minister of Magic!" Kingsley said with aloof indifference towards Malfoy who paled considerably in front of him.

Everyone in the Great Hall broke into an applause. Arthur grinned and congratulated his friend. So did many others. Ron felt stupefied. He had been praised by the Minister of Magic himself! Meanwhile, Ginny was bouncing up and down happily in her seat!

Kingsley raised his hands for silence and the entire Hall fell quiet. Blimey, he would be one heck of a Minister.

"As far as we are concerned, you switched your alliance to suit your own benefit Lucius!" Kinsley said.

"Please...I know I have done a mistake! I accept whatever sentence being given to me but I plead you to leave my son, Draco and my wife, Narcissa out of this!" Lucius said, his eyes perhaps for the first time in his life pleading.

"Why leave Draco? He was as much a death-eater as any of you. If I remember correctly, he planned to kill Professor Dumbledore. Right Lucius?" Kingsley thundered.

Ron had never before seen Draco so pale. And that was saying a lot. He did very much look every bit a scared ferret at that moment.

"Yes but he became a death-eater out of force not choice! The Dark lord held us hostage to murder us should Draco fail to kill Dumbledore! But he didn't and also he helped Potter and his two friends in a way when he didn't reveal their true identities to Bella at Malfoy Manor!" Narcissa Malfoy pleaded looking at Ron and Hermione for help.

Every one were stunned at this declaration, except Bill and Fleur. They stared at the two of them concernedly. Hermione's face became as white as a sheet and a shudder ran through her body involuntarily. Please God, she was not yet ready to go through the painful ordeal of explanation.

Ron swore under his breath. His family was eyeing them worriedly. Hell, he had a sudden urge to run to Harry. Even if his mate was in the middle of something. They weren't ready to explain yet. So, he did the next best thing he could think of, which was to avoid their gaze like a coward and pretend that been-there-done-that attitude. But it was becoming increasingly difficult with Ginny gazing at him intensely. He could kill the Malfoys for putting them in this predicament.

"Is that true Ronald? Hermione?" Kingsley asked them sharply and then as if realizing for the first time he added, "Where's Harry?"

Ron looked at Hermione for help but she gave him a you-can-handle-this-better-than-me kinda look. Ron took in a deep breath and spoke finally.

"I can't tell you the whole thing. I am sorry er...Minister but, yes there was a time when we were at Malfoy Manor. Hermione transfigured Harry's face into this hideous looking..." Hermione glared at him, "umm...which was perfectly understandable, anyways Bellatrix called for Draco to identify us. He just hesitated..."

"But he didn't reveal!" Narcissa hissed angrily.

"Yes, but just because he was a coward. Still is!" Ron said harshly, his own temper rising. Hermione pleaded for him to calm down.

Lucius Malfoy too was eyeing him with an unconcealed hatred. But, Ron didn't give a damn for that man. He was still too angry.

"And where the hell is Harry?" Kingsley asked, he too for some reason looked annoyed.

"Harry's still in the common-room wa-" Ginny shot him a dirty look and he coughed loudly and turned it into, "working!"

Sweet Merlin! He had almost bailed out on Harry. He had been so distracted he hadn't even considered what that would mean. But really what was wrong with Ginny and Hermione? They are so attuned to each others actions, almost like sisters! And right now he was on the receiving end if their back-lash!

"What working?"

It was who asked. Her motherly instincts kicking in. Harry shouldn't be working himself so much, even after all this.

"erm...y'know Harry Mum...he's working himself up an appetite by...working out!" Ron said his ears burning red. Besides him, George was actually snickering, so was Angelina! Ron wanted to kill himself. Ginny was giving him a that's-the-best-you-could-do? look. Hermione meanwhile was bemused by his reasoning, shaking her head. His mother bought his lame explanation though! Poor mum. That's why he loved her. But the others merely looked amused.

Kingsley too was looking at him incredulously but thankfully didn't press on.

"We'll have to know the whole truth before the trial begins. I understand that you're not ready or have apprehensions over telling me about it. But please remember that what you have been through has been connected directly with that young man's future, his life!" Kingsley said looking at Draco.

Ron and Hermione both nodded at him solemnly.

"You can't let this happen! You can't give them a choice. Insist upon the truth Kingsley! If it wasn't for my family, Potter wouldn't have been able to kill the Dark lord. We only ask to clear Draco of all charges and give him a future!" Narcissa said hysterically.

Everybody stared in disbelief and outrage at her claim. Almost everyone. Ron and Hermione exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Save it for the trial Narcissa! Your outrageous claims are beyond anyone's comprehension. Unless you have anyone to actually testify?!" Kingsley asked smoothly.

There was no response. She was seething with anger and pain. Nobody would testify for them. She just wanted Draco's name to be cleared. She would bear even going to Azkaban for him if it meant he had a future! Unlike their life. What she wouldn't do for that? She felt the tears on her cheek and shook her head in defeat!

"I will testify!" said a voice from the hall-way.

They all turned around and were surprised to see that it was Harry.

**A/N - Shorter chapter compared to my previous ones but I quite liked leaving it like that! Your feed-back is really appreciated and thank you for reading this story! Merry Christmas to all of you in advance :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! This chapter will continue from where the previous one was left off. There has been a regretful mistake in the last chapter as a reviewer pointed it out. My sincere apologies for writing from memory and not actually affirming the story from the book. The story stands as it is except, for alterations in this chapter to accommodate the storyline. Thank you!**

**Thank you Ranger and rhmac12 for your honest reviews! And people who have added this story to favorites and follows! :)**

**Keep the reviews coming guys! Hope you enjoy.**

_A friend of mine who has read this fic pointed out that a disclaimer wasn't put up and gave me a lecture on pros and cons of plagiarism! But seriously? ;) Anyways here goes..._

**Disclaimer : You and I, both know that all of this amazing characters belong to the brilliant Jo! None of it is owned by me even if I want to pretend otherwise! :'(**

Hope. That's what filled Narcissa Malfoy at Harry Potter's words! She looked around to see everyone's shocked faces. They were all staring at Harry disapprovingly. Lucius too looked suspicious while her son was shaking his head in disbelief.

Ron suddenly got up from the table. He had it enough. His face a mask of neutrality as his eyes glanced at the Malfoys with cold fury. He nodded at a bewildered Hermione, silently communicating for her to get up too.

"Harry, we need to have a word with you!" Ron said briskly, "Excuse us for a moment!" he added to Kingsley. Harry was stoic in his stance. He knew what it was they wanted to talk about. He let out a heavy sigh, nodded and followed them out of the Hall into an empty classroom. Everyone's eyes were on the trio as they left the Hall. Hermione's pace slowed down a bit in line with Harry's and glanced at him worriedly.

As soon as they entered the classroom, Ron pulled out his wand, locking the door securely behind them and cast the silencing charm. He then turned to Harry, taking a deep breath.

"What the hell was that Harry?" he bellowed, throwing his hands up in frustration. So much for being calm!

"I am sorry mate but I am only doing what I think is right!" Harry said quietly bracing himself up for an argument.

"Right? Right? There's nothing right about it Harry! You seemed to have clearly forgotten what they had done to Hermione at the Manor!" Ron yelled, his temper reaching a boiling point now.

Harry looked as if he had been slapped, his face red with anger. Of course he did bloody care and he wasn't going to tolerate if suggested otherwise. He was about to retort back when his eyes fell on Hermione who was pleading for him to calm down. Harry let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his already messy hair making it stand up on one end.

"I didn't forget mate. Never. I can never forgive them for what they have done to her. It's only because Narcissa lied to Voldemort about me being dead without which I wouldn't have been standing in front of you!" Harry said calmly. True, she had done it only because Draco was safe but it couldn't be denied that she loves her son unconditionally. Besides, he didn't want to owe the Malfoys anything, much less his own life. Hence his desperation to save Draco! To even things up.

"But that doesn't take away all of these Harry-" Ron hissed furiously, taking Hermione's arm roughly much against her protest and pulling her sleeves up to reveal the scars and the unspeakable word imprinted on her forever.

Harry became very pale at this, not saying anything. He still felt guilty for pulling his friends into this whole mess with him; more so for not being able to tackle the taboo. Sometimes he thought they were better off without him. They all could have lost their lives at the Manor if it wasn't for Dobby. He couldn't even contemplate the alternative.

Hermione jerked her arm forcefully out of Ron's grasp. She looked at her two best friends, eyes darting between them in concern and fear. It brought back some unpleasant memories for her and she wasn't sure she could stand it a second if God forbid! Things were to repeat a second time! No, she could never allow that. She moved closer to Ron.

"Ron..." Hermione said tentatively, tears in her eyes. She touched his shoulder gently, fearful of an explosion, "What's done is done! I'm here and I'm alright! So Please..."

Ron who had been glaring at Harry turned around to face her and his entire demeanor changed at the sight of her. She had the same pleading, helpless expression on her face that she wore before he had abandoned them during the horcrux hunt. It was the same expression that had haunted his worst nightmares. It was the fear he saw in her that undid him the most. All the anger went out of him replacing it with raw pain. Didn't she know that he would never leave her or Harry ever again? He looked at Harry ashamed of his outburst.

"Shit Harry. I am sorry mate. I didn't mean it. Any of it. I know you care about us. Even people like Malfoys. It's bloody frustrating. The two of you!" Ron said softly, nodding at his two friends, "I don't understand how you both can forgive people so easily! It's like I am friends with bloody teenage versions of Albus Dumbledore!"

Hermione gave a watery smile and hugged Ron tightly, who wrapped his arms instinctly around her. She could detect the flicker of guilt that crossed his face everytime he looked at her. She also knew he was controlling his emotions for her and never felt so good in her entire life. He was doing it for her. Her boyfriend. Harry though patted his friend on the back, shaking his head sadly.

"It's not forgiveness mate. It's pity! Only for Draco. I have seen the look on his face, the night Dumbledore died, so utterly terrified. He was pathetic. I feel he deserves another chance!" Harry said, "besides I wouldn't deny a mother her son's future. Even if it is a one like Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry knew that better than anyone else having never been privy to that wonderful love. A mother's love is a mother's love! Unconditional. Irrevocable. No matter who she is, how she is! His own mother died trying to protect her only son. It was the bond of his mother's love that he was alive too. So to watch the pain on Narcissa's face whenever she eyed Draco hit him at a personal level.

She was trying to protect her son's future! He didn't care about Lucius or even his wife for that matter but decided he would testify for Draco alone! Harry could still hear Dumbledore's words to Snape ringing in his ears, "That boy's soul is not yet so damaged...I will not have it ripped apart on my account!"

Ron gave up finally. How can he disagree with his friend when not so long ago, he himself felt the exact same thing for Draco? Pity. But, how can he let go of the family that had tortured his Hermione so easily? He could have lost her the very same day at the Manor without having a chance to tell her anything! He embraced her more tightly, arms moving of their own accord.

Harry thought it was easier for him to say all this considering he wasn't the one who suffered at the hands of Bellatrix! He could understand Ron's anger, but then again it wasn't his mate who had a say in this matter either. It was only his other best who actually had the right to decide! And he will abide by it no matter what the consequences would be!

"You are my best friend Hermione. My priority. Only you have the right to decide their fate considering the suffering and the pain they put you through! I don't want to be unfair to you in my judgment. You need only tell me I am wrong and I wouldn't testify! But whatever it is, please be honest!" Harry said to Hermione in a strained voice, looking at the girl he had come to love as his own sister.

Hermione released herself from Ron, eyeing her two boys warily. She was afraid that by making one decision she would offend the other. It was almost like she has been asked to choose between them, and the last time she had done that she endured the worst period of her life only second to her torture! But then again, she had to tell the truth.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Ron took her hands in his and gently squeezed them.

"It's ok love! I'm not going anywhere even if you agree with Harry. I am long past that feeling. I think I already know it anyway. It's fine because that's one of the many things I love about you. You are always too good to people who are unkind to you, harm you...betray you even!"

Harry who had been listening on the exchange, knew the last part Ron meant himself. He could still detect the resentment in his friend's voice whenever he spoke of his abandonment.

"Ron. Mate. Listen. Things happen for a reason. There's no point dwelling in the past. When you came back you saved my life, destroyed the horcrux and even bought us the news of the taboo! Though it was my fault it was activated. It was you who told us about the Shell cottage too that enabled Dobby to apparate and save us out there!" Harry said but Ron still looked unconvinced so, he continued, "But more than anything else when you came back, you gave us the happiness and hope that had been fast fading into the darkness! Although Hermione would perhaps pretend otherwise!" Harry added and grinned when she rolled her eyes at him. His words seemed to have done a world of good to his friend for some color had returned to Ron's cheeks. Hermione too squeezed his hand assuringly.

"Umm... It's settled then?!...you want me to testify for that ferret too?" Ron asked Harry hesitantly, hoping otherwise.

"It's fine Ron. I 'll do the talking. But you both can come with me! And I assure you it's for Draco only. I will make sure Lucius pays for his deeds!" Harry said with an edge to his voice as he thought about the Malfoy Sr.

Ron and Hermione both nodded and all three of them made their way towards the Great hall to a swarm of expectant faces. Draco got up from his place at the sight of them, eyes fearful and hopeful at the same time. Ron resumed his place at the table with Hermione sitting beside him this time, fingers interlaced between them. He avoided everyone's gaze, staring at the empty dinner plate in front of him.

"So what have you decided Harry?" Kingsley asked briskly.

"I will testify for Draco." Harry said and he heard a whimper like sound coming from the Malfoy entourage, he continued as if uninterrupted "But that will be it! As for Lucius Malfoy, he needs to be accounted for not only his past year deeds but those of the previous years as well!"

The relief in the Malfoy's camp was short-lived as Lucius's face drained of all color. Narcissa looked torn between her son's fate and that of her husband's.

Kingsley nodded at Harry and turned to the Malfoys, "You will be taken to the wizard's sanctuary in a short while and will remain there until the trials are held. An Auror will be stationed at all times of day to watch over you, just as a safety precaution!"

Lucius scowled and was about to retort a nasty remark when Narcissa shot him a warning glance as if to remind him Kingsley's new position.

"Thank you Minister. That would be fine with us!" She told Kingsley politely. But Kingsley was already finished with them as he turned to Harry.

"Is there anything else you want to talk to me about Harry?" Kingsley enquired.

"Actually yes there is something I need to discuss but first let me offer you my Congratulations on your appointment Minister!" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry!" Kingsley said with a smile.

Harry wondered whether it was the right thing to talk to Kingsley about this without consulting his best friends first. But, this was his decision to make and he owed his life to that man. He took a deep breath, bracing himself up for an argument for the second time that night.

"It's about Snape." He could see Ron stiffen infront of him while Hermione's eyes narrowed to saucers but both of them didn't say anything awaiting whatever Harry had to say about it.

It was Professor McGonagall who replied, "What about him Harry? I'm afraid that coward ha-"

"He is not a coward!" Ron burst in indignantly. Harry looked appalled, so did Hermione. But even Ron was stunned by his defense of his old Potion's master. There was an outburst of disbelief and protests in the Great hall. George's eyes darkened with fury as he eyed his younger brother. Ron felt his ears burn.

"Well Ron's right Professor! Snape's not the perpetrator but actually took as much part as any of us to make this victory possible! He killed Professor Dumbledore on mutual consent, meaning it was already planned between them!" Harry said grateful that at least Ron was on his side for reasons best unknown to him.

There was a collective gasp from the entire Hall, even the Malfoys looked equally speechless. Hermione was beaming at Ron with so much pride on her face. So Harry reckoned she wasn't offended by his defense of Snape either.

"What the hell are you talking about Harry? It seems like rendering us speechless has been your sole purpose tonight!" Kingsley said warily, although his voice was devoid of any hint of sarcasm.

Harry smiled at this and looked towards Hermione for help. She was good at explaining things, at giving them an actual picture about Snape without letting on any important details like the fact about Snape's love for his mother. She seemed to have got the message for she cleared her throat, standing up and immediately everyone's attention was on her.

"Actually Professor Snape acted as a secret agent on Professor Dumbledore's order relaying information about Voldemort's plans to him. He had always been a true member of the Order of Phoenix! Even Dumbledore's death was planned among them to enable Voldemort to think Snape was on his side!" Hermione said.

"To cut a long story short! Snape was never the bad, meany guy that all of us made him to be, which even we realized only towards the end!" Ron said shortly. Harry glanced gratefully at his two friends for their support and moved to sit down next to Hermione.

The trio gave them enough silence for the words to sink in. Most of the students looked at them as if they lost their minds whereas the others pondered over in silence, confusion evident. They seemed to be in no better position than their younger counter-parts.

"But what about the day Snape attacked me? How does that explain this-?" George thundered pointing to his lost ear.

Harry and Ron exchanged uncomfortable glances. Hermione didn't say anything either and an awkward silence fell upon them, all three of us urging the other to speak up. Finally Harry spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"Snape was actually trying to aim the Death-eater beside you George and missed his mark. He was infact trying to protect all of us that day and leaked the information of my transportation to Burrow only on Dumbledore's order. Er...I mean his portrait. Also he was the one who thought of the seven Potter's idea and helped us through Mundungus by putting him under the imperious!"

"How do you all this Harry?" Arthur asked after a moment's silence.

"umm...Snape told me..." Harry said. As far as he was concerned it wasn't an outright lie either. It was through Snape's memories that Harry came to know the truth, "Before he died at in the Shrieking Shack!" Harry could see their shocked faces. Well perhaps Kingsley was right, he couldn't have picked a better time.

"Snape's dead?...but how?" Bill asked.

"He was killed by that serpent Nagini. The three of us were there at that time, to kill the snake but instead we learnt the truth about Snape!" Harry said not realizing the mistake he had committed.

"Why did you want to kill the snake?" Kingsley asked immediately.

Harry kicked himself mentally. He should put tongue-tie charm on himself. But thankfully Ron intervened.

"Because It's poisonous and belongs to Voldemort, perhaps more evil than it's own master! Do we even need a reason to kill that venomous creature? That's not really the point here...Snape's been the one protecting Harry all along and he was ostracized for what we believed him to be, not the man he actually was!" Ron said loudly, his voice carried an aura of authority all over the Hall.

"You just believed Severus? Just like that?" Professor McGonagall asked him incredulously.

Of course Harry wouldn't have believed it if Snape had actually told him. But what he had seen in that man's eyes before he died and what he had seen in the pensieve changed his perception of Snape forever. But he can't tell them that! At least not with the entire Great Hall listening in. He owed the truth only to the Weasley's and few others. He would tell them later.

"If I can't believe a dying man's final words, Then I don't really know what else to believe Professor!" Harry said honestly.

"Well I trust you Harry. What do you want of me now?" Kingsley asked finally.

"Just 2 things Minister! First to retrieve Snape's body from the Shack and place him amongst the fallen heroes. Second, for his name to be cleared of all offences! He was a death-eater previously but fought for the good in the end and deserves to be honored for the same!" Harry said.

Kingsley nodded at him. Harry felt the relief wash over him. The Minister proceeded to talk to Arthur and McGonagall. Harry felt too tired and hungry to listen further. He felt the grumbles in his stomach. Can't they eat and talk at the same time? He saw Ron lying his head on his arms in a hopeless fashion, atop the table. Really if they weren't going to be fed, he was sure they will pass out right there. Hermione smiled at him weakly which he returned back just as enthusiastically. Ginny on the other hand was talking to Angelina in whispered tones, probably discussing Quidditch.

After about 5 mins, Ron lifted his head unable to control himself anymore.

"Can we talk later? We're all starving over here." Ron whined. Hermione couldn't help but smile. It felt good that even after all that they have been through, lurking in the corner somewhere, Ron was still child-like. He couldn't handle his hunger if he tried to, that was her Ron and she wouldn't take him in any other way. She could see too smile slightly at her youngest son.

"My apologies for the delay ! The kitchen has suffered as much destruction as any part of the castle. So the house-elves had been preparing the feast in the dungeons. There has been trouble shifting ingredients to and fro across the castle. It will be done in about quarter of an hour!" Professor McGonagall told them.

Oh. If that had been the case how had Kreacher got him a sandwich? He supposed he had a really efficient house-elf.

"Oh my goodness! I hope they aren't being inconvenienced!" Hermione said concernedly. Harry just rolled his eyes while Ginny and Angelina looked perplexed.

Ron let out a grunt. He couldn't imagine the quality of food that's going to be served if it's being prepared in the dungeons. But the state he is in, he suppose he didn't care either. He could eat up a live troll if someone would let him... On second thoughts, he supposed not!

"Kitchen's? Unbelievable. Fancy having a bite at the time of battle!" George said in mock distaste, "Sounds like the kind of thing Ron would do!"

Ginny and Angelina giggled at this while even Hermione found it difficult to suppress a smile. Harry too was watching his mate with a somewhat sympathetic expression. Ron scowled.

"Oi, watch it now!" Ron growled.

They were interrupted by a tall, dark wizard in Ministry robes who looked to be in his early forties. He walked towards Kingsley and they both spoke rapidly in inaudible tones that Harry couldn't make out. The wizard gave a disinterested glance towards the Malfoys.

"This is Auror Rory Carlton. He will be accompanying you to the Wizarding Sanctuary. Just so you know, the anti-apparition wards are placed all over and your wands will be taken into custody until your names have been cleared!" Kingsley informed the Malfoys.

There was a cry of outrage from Lucius but everyone ignored him. Draco's eyes too narrowed. The Auror Rory was confiscating Narcissa's wand from him. Lucius of course had given the one he had to Voldemort and Draco's wand was with Harry. And he could hear Lucius explaining the same to the Auror.

"Where's yours young man?" Rory asked Draco.

"It is with Potter!" Draco squeaked out looking at Harry.

Rory looked to Harry for confirmation, who nodded and was rummaging his pockets for his wand. He then summoned Draco's and gave it to the Auror.

They walked out of the Great hall with Rory following in tow. An ugly scowl on Lucius's face. Before leaving the Hall though, Draco's eyes met with those of Harry, and just for a moment, an inexplicable expression crossed his face. Something Harry had never seen on the pale boy's face ever before...a hint of remorse perhaps? It reinstalled in the belief that he was on right track where Draco was concerned.

"I assume you will be staying Arthur?" McGonagall asked him.

"Only tonight Minerva. We will be returning back to the Burrow in the morning." said

"Well I will go look after the arrangements then and the food too!" McGonagall added looking at Ron's stooped figure.

"Burrow alright then?" Kingsley asked.

"Thankfully the charms held it in place except for some minor hitches. Bill and I have fixed most of them. But it still needs some cleaning up. Especially the garden!" he said looking pointedly at his children. They all groaned in response.

"I will take my leave then! See you Arthur, Molly. Let me know if you need anything!" Kingsley said. He bade them Farewell and left without further glance.

Harry felt uncomfortable, he really didn't know if he was included in 's speech or if not, where to go either. He supposed the Weasleys would want some family time alone.

Hermione too became silent, the same thoughts running through her mind as well which inadvertently reminded her of her own family...her parents. She tried to push those uneasy thoughts away.

perked up at the prospect of rearranging the burrow. She was assigning tasks to each of her children except for Bill and Fleur who had their own house to manage.

"When we arrive at the Burrow, I expect all of you to step up to the task of cleaning up the house. Charlie, Percy you will both look after fixing up the bedrooms. Fred, Geor-" Molly stopped midway realizing her family would never be complete without her Fred. George nodded absently at his mother. She felt 's arm wrap around her shoulders supportively and wiped the tears away hastily.

Molly continued in a trembling voice, "George, you will help your father in cleaning up the shed. Ginny and Hermione will help me in the kitchen while Ron and Harry will degnome the garden."

Harry was so surprised to be included that he looked up. He was finally part of a family. Someone who accepted him as their own. He didn't have any words to express his gratitude. Ginny seemed to have caught on for she smiled sadly, shaking her head in exasperation.

"You surely didn't think you would be left out Harry. You are always family and so is Hermione!" Ginny said softly to the two of them.

Hermione smiled gratefully. Harry strongly suspected tears in her eyes. Ron gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and silently reached out to pull a handkerchief out of his pocket, handing it to Hermione. Ginny looked surprised while Harry amused.

"I just keep them handy. Just in case!" Ron chuckled lightly. Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder while Ginny grinned.

"I am not that bad, y'know!" Hermione said.

"You give Mum a run for her money, Love!" Ron said smiling.

"oww...how sweet..love?!...Way to go Ronniekins! I can really see that book's working it's charm!" George drawled in a lazy voice. Ron cursed under his breath.

"Sod off" Ron warned his elder brother. He could feel his cheeks going very pink. Hell what if Hermione came to know of it! Merlin help him. He glanced at Harry for help.

"What book?" Hermione asked, her interest peaked now that Ron actually read a book.

Harry panicked. He could sense the trouble in paradise. If Ron got caught, it is taken for granted that he would be in trouble too. Suddenly all he could think of was Ginny's famed bat-bogey hexes aimed at him. Voldemort he could handle, but his lady love, he didn't think he stood a chance! Add to it Hermione's wrath too.

"hmm...it's nothing Hermione..er.. Just a book on Quidditch that George gave him. You wouldn't find it interesting." Harry said brightly. He saw Hermione's expression fall. She supposed she should have guessed that. Men and Quidditch.

Ron sighed in relief. Thank you Harry. Owe you one mate!

"Oh Quidditch! I am definitely interested." Ginny said looking at both boys. Just when he was congratulating himself that he got Ron out of trouble!

"Yeah...yeah...tell her about it Harry!" George said, his expression amused.

Harry glared at George. He could see the devilish glint in George's eyes. For a moment, he thought Fred's ghost might have possessed him and immediately felt guilty for thinking it. He knew he was suffering the most because George lost a part of himself. If George was going to poke fun, if only at his expense he shoudn't mind. Harry and Ron exchanged helpless glances. They were destined to be doomed.

"yeah tell me too Harry. Quidditch book from George, must be interesting!" Angelina said joining in.

George's smile faded at Angelina's participation and replaced it with concern, "It's about how to be a better Quidditch player titled 'Making of a Champion'. Thought it would help Ron!" George said making things up quickly. He himself didn't want to be on the bad side of Angelina.

"Ron's an amazing keeper. He doesn't need a book to tell him what to do!" Hermione said defensively. George gaped at her like a fish. Angelina hid her smile. Ron's mouth opened and closed, blinking rapidly at Hermione.

"If I didn't know Ron better, I would have thought he must have slipped you a love potion!" George said.

Before Hermione could retort, Harry was glad for the sudden distraction of food as delicacies appeared out of thin air. Ron looked greedily at the food, filling his plate to the brim. There was a clatter of spoons, forks and plates. The aroma of food filling the air. Everyone began hogging to their fullest, chatting away at nothing in particular.

Ron had the roasted chicken in his mouth, stuffing two peices at once.

"umm..dhishisrelicious..!" he mouthed, closing his eyes at the taste of the food. It was delicious even after being cooked at dungeons.

Hermione looked at him in total amazement. How he managed to stuff all that food in one go was beyond her scope of understanding! Frankly she didn't want to know either. She shook her head, filling her plate slowly. Ron caught a whiff of her thoughts.

"c'mon 'Mione! You can ask me!" Ron said.

"I was just wondering where all that food you stuff goes. You never had an ounce of fat even at the Burrow!" Hermione asked him perplexed.

"Good metabolism or just plain good luck!" he said happily. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. The rest of the feast passed in happy chatter. When it was done most of them were assigned to their respective quarters for their stay. The Weasleys except Ron and Ginny were all tired and dispersed of to the Gryffindor dorm immediately, saying their good-nights.

Harry and Ginny cuddled up to each other on the couch by the fire. Ginny buried herself in Harry's chest while he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair gently. Only now can he appreciate the full impact of the war. He can picture their future together that had once he had only dared to dream of.

Ron and Hermione were left alone at the table. They walked hand in hand away from the prying eyes of the others in the hall into a deserted corridor.

"Ron?"

"hmm?"

"Who are the Bolts? How did you know about them?" Hermione asked the question she had been longing to know the answer to.

A sad expression crossed Ron's face, "'Bolt's wizarding Interprises and Quidditch supplies' is a world famous Quidditch based company founded and owned by Sebastian Bolt. They're the manufacturers of Broomsticks like Firebolt. Actually I came to know about them through your gift to Harry 'Quidditch through the Ages'. That book has an entire chapter dedicated to the family."

"Oh" was all Hermione could manage. She was still pondering over things when Ron spoke.

"Thank you." Ron said softly looking at her.

"For what?" Hermione asked him.

"For speaking up for me earlier. For having faith in me." Ron said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her.

"I always have full faith in you!" she whispered, before leaning in and kissing him softly. Ron responded back; his hands running through her wild curls while the other wrapped around her slim waist pulling her closer. It took him nearly four years to reach this point, that he could barely control himself around her. Hermione too felt bold enough to tentatively touch his lips with her tongue and when they parted, massaged his tongue with her own. A soft moan escaped him as he deepened the kiss further, rolling her against the wall.

Hermione moved her hands across his chest, breaking the kiss to feel his heart beat. It was beating so erratically against his rib cage, matching the rhythm of her own heart. Ron worked his way towards her neck, placing light kisses on her neck. Hermione closed her eyes at the feel of his lips and tipped her head back to give him better access. He increased the pressure of his lips, dragging them along her neck passionately. Feeding his hungry mouth in a different type of hunger. This time it was Hermione who moaned and she linked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, encouraging him.

Ron stopped his ministrations to look at her, running his hands across her arms, feeling the faint scars and blemishes through her sleeves, yet she was so smooth. Hermione opened her eyes. He was looking at her in wonder and amazement, that it made her very self-conscious.

"You're very soft." Ron said almost as dreamily as Luna.

"Girls are soft Ronald!" Hermione said, though blushing faintly.

"Harry's soft too." he said defensively, "he used to cuddle up next to me in the bunk!"

"Go snog Harry then! I always knew there was something going on with you two!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Very funny. For the record I am straight! thank you. I'm just saying that because even Harry is soft while I'm just not!" Ron said seriously, looking at his scars from the brains which had roughened up his skin quite a bit.

Hermione didn't really know whether to laugh or cry. Ron actually bothering about the texture of his skin, It was beyond ridiculous. Besides she loved the roughed up Ron and thought him really sexy but she wasn't bold enough to tell him that though.

"I love you for the way you are Ron, the freckles, scars and everything else included!" she told him honestly. He smiled at her though somewhat sadly.

"Lavender hated these-" he said pointing to his scars from the brains, "I thought you would too...I mean when I was in 6th year, but I should have known better. I'm sorry!" Ron confessed to her. She was surprised that he was opening up to her. She always imagined it would take time in their relationship for that to happen but here he was, and she didn't want to interrupt.

"I had imagined a thousand different ways to ask you out and sweep you of your feet like a fairytale romance but when the actual time came, I always went so blank around you. Our Friendship became a barrier that had been very painful to cross Hermione!" Ron continued, his voice becoming hoarse. He wanted to tell her everything, how much she had always meant to him, "I love you too much!"

Hermione hadn't said anything for one whole minute as she looked up at Ron, her eyes filled with tears, "But you did sweep me of my feet Ron, everytime you kissed me, everytime you held me in your arms, everytime you smiled at me, everytime you even looked at me!"

The younger self inside him was dancing conga at her words. He pulled her closer to kiss her, then stopped midway.

"This question will prove your true love for me!" he said seriously. Hermione looked at him in exasperation but nodded at him.

"If you had to choose one thing, what would it be; books or me?" he asked her.

"Ah that's a difficult one! I suppose I would have to go with the books, you see without them I would be utterly useless to you!" she said mockingly. Ron grinned at her.

"A choice well made ! Ten points to Gryffindor!" he boomed.

"Now my turn" Hermione said.

"Fire away" Ron said.

"If you had to choose one thing, what would it be; food or me?" she challenged him, her eyes glinting.

"Definitely the food because it gives me the energy to bicker with my bushy haired, know-it-all girlfriend!" he said happily, "now can I snog you?"

She shook her head mentally at his tenacity but kissed him passionately nevertheless. His lips working their magic at her neck while her hands threaded in his flaming red hair, pulling him closer against her neck. She could feel the almost possessive way he held her; the way he kissed her. They had denied themselves this pleasure for nearly two years and felt like making up for the lost time. Their snogging was going rapidly out of control with the need to touch each other amost past bearing.

Hermione moved her hands underneath his shirt, feeling his muscular chest for the second time that evening. She memorized each and every crevice as she continued to explore him. His muscles contracted reflexly at her touch and could feel the blood pooling in his privates. But he had something else to do before he got carried away. He broke apart from her lifting her eyes to look at her. They were both out of breath.

"I have to go meet Lavender" Ron said.

Hermione gave a start. In reality she had actually forgotten about it. Truth be told, she couldn't remember anything when they were locked in a heated snog.

"What?!" her voice ringing a bit loudly in the deserted corridor.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I will be back soon. Its just that I won't get a chance to meet her after this." he pleaded her.

Hermione nodded slowly, smiling at him, "I will go get some rest then!"

They kissed each other in one last desperate attempt before they parted, putting as much into the kiss as they could muster.

"I will accompany you to the common-room!" Ron said.

"It's fine Ron. Don't waste your time further or Madame Pomfrey may not let you in!" she said.

They left the corridor together and parted ways where Ron made his way for the hospital wing while Hermione just walked slowly towards the common-room. An idea occurred to her and suddenly she made her way to the Hogwarts library to research on memory charms**.**

**A/N** - I apologize for the delay. Hence, the big chapter! I wouldn't be updating mostly until the end of Jan for my exams are coming up. Sigh...

More about Lavender & the Burrow in the next chapter. Day one post war alone took me 9-10 chapters to write. But things are going to move real quick from Burrow onwards. Thanks for all your patience and any mistakes are sincerely regretted.

**Please keep reading and reviewing guys! Love you. Wish you all a happy and prosperous New Year! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! Back with a new chapter. I had been hoping to get away with the Katie thing and Ron's poisoning. But who am I kidding? Yes, I do agree Draco is getting away with next to nothing. But the trial still awaits him. I plead patience.**

**As far as Hermione's concerned, I understand it is a difference of perception. Lucius must be punished for bringing up Draco the way he had. In my opinion he should be fed to Thestrils live!**

**I sincerely thank rhmac12, Ranger, Amy & finchelromionelover for their reviews. They mean a lot to me. And all the others who've added this fic to favorites and follows! Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer : Oh and I don't own Harry Potter unless I go back in time and write this brilliant story before Jo does! ;)**

**Hope you like this chapter and kindly keep reviewing!**

Bolt Interprises and Quidditch Supplies

09:08 AM

Los Angeles was buzzing with life. People can be seen rushing through the streets. The entire place was swarmed with activity and the hustle and bustle of their daily life. Happiness filled the young and the old alike. For once, the Wizarding and the Muggle world seemed united for the love of their respective sports. May marked the beginning of the new Quidditch season which roughly corresponded with that of Muggle Football. Kids were seen playing around, utterly oblivious to the difficulties and ways of life!

Katherine Bolt observed all this from the window of her Granpa's famed chairman office. Looking at those happy faces made her wish for the safety of her childhood innocence, in which she knew her parents existed. She looked away, wiping the tears threatening her eyes.

She sat down across her Granpa's Chairman's seat. Despite the events of the past 30 hours, the seat still belonged to him, as only he can run it. Even during her Granpa's absence, she had never dared seat herself there. Heading this interprise was a responsibility only a few can manage and she had been guaranteed of that when she was nothing more than a toddler.

She looked around the office, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. How many countless number of times hadn't she been in these quarters? Never before had she felt so ill at ease. She couldn't fathom why her godfather Michael, who was her father's oldest and most trusted friend had chosen this place of all for their meeting.

Katherine sighed and pulled out her wand, summoning her father's personal diary which had been delivered to her by an owl post that very morning. She hadn't had time to peruse it, before a patronus had appeared carrying a message from Michael requesting their meeting in her Granpa's office.

The meeting wasn't due for another hour, so she placed her father's diary carefully on the table, swallowing the lump in her throat at the familiar leather book that she had never before been privy to read. She remembered asking her father about it when she was all of 7 years old. Her mind flashed back to the memory of that one day.

_"What is it you're working on Papa?" she asked her father, eyeing the diary curiously_.

_Her father Jason grinned at her, scooting her atop the table where he had been doing his research work for the past few hours._

_"Hey princess, I didn't see you there!" he said, tickling her sides without mercy. His daughter squealed in delight_.

_"No...Papa...stop..!" Katherine gasped in between giggles. He finally stopped when she began drooling on him. Ugh, he scrunched up his face in distaste and wiped his shirt clean of any saliva. He then pointed to his research work_.

_"I'm working on something very important Rosie!" he told her smiling_.

_"Don't call me that Papa! You know I don't like it!" she pouted at her father_.

"_Katherine Rose, you have been named after your grandmothers and they were both amazing women with very strong values!" he said, "besides, doesn't it sound grand to be called Katherine Rosalind Bolt?!" mimicking her full name in a dramatic fashion. She shook her head giggling._

_"Granpa says flowers are vulnerable and weak. He says they wilt easily! As beautiful as they may be, I don't think I want to be called by their name!" she said with dignity. Jason's smile faded, as he eyed his daughter in silence. He could see his father's ruthless streak clearly rubbing off on his innocent daughter._

"_Well, what else did Granpa tell you?" he asked quietly_.

"_He told me never to be intimidated by anybody and to be strong at all times!" she said, happily recounting the things her Granpa always told her and believed in. She memorized his words by heart._

_"Weak-willed minds have cowardly thoughts, who on the face of it would rather run away, than be held responsible for the very thing that would help them achieve the pinnacle of greatness!" Katherine quoted her grandfather as saying._

_Jason frowned at her words. He knew his father had considered him to be a disappointment or worse yet, a coward! But what his father lacked in knowledge was an understanding of his own son._

_He grew up without a mother and had been under constant vigilance of his numerous Nannies since the time he was born, without ever receiving the love that he so desperately sought from his own ambitious father. Jason tried everything to get his father's attention; from attaining good grades at school to getting into the Quidditch team, even if he had absolutely no interest in it._

_But the truth was Sebastian Bolt had no time for his own son! Neglected by the very person he loved, Jason was hurt and his rebellious nature took control of his very being. He quit any further attempts to impress his father and tried to pursue his passion_.

_His love for Wizarding History has proved to be a great distraction from his real life miseries and he dedicated his life to recollecting the facts that have long been either lost or forgotten in the Wizarding world. He moved out of his father's mansion at 18 years of age and started teaching History of the Wizarding Arts in the very school he had studied._

_The more he immersed himself in his work, the further he grew apart from his father. He had finally found love with Emily Garner, a fellow associate teacher and 2 years his senior and married her after dating for 4 years, much against his father's wishes, after that the relationship between them had suffered an irreparable damage._

_His father hadn't even kept in touch with Jason until the day Katherine was born. He had been shocked to see his father at the healer's academy that day but hadn't said anything about it. He could never forgive his father for his negligence neither is he naive to expect his father to apologize. That man had too much pride for that! His father had come to see his grand-daughter._

_But the sheer ecstasy he had seen on his father's face as he held little Katherine in his arms, convinced him not to intrude upon their relationship. It had surprised him to see that his father still has some emotions left in him as he held his grand-daughter proudly. Not in a way he looked when he claimed a business victory or a prized possession either! He eyed the little one with genuine warmth and pride._

_So perhaps for the first time in many years, Jason smiled at his father and thought he saw a rare flicker of emotion cross his father's eyes. His father even accepted his daughter-in-law and asked them to return to their Mansion which Jason declined politely, and rightly so. He didn't belong there. That wasn't his estate to rule. He created a place of his own, an identity of his own in Wizarding arts and he wasn't ready to shelve his lifetime efforts for some sleazy comforts! If there was one thing he had inherited from his father, it was his stubborness!_

_However, he assured his father that he would come by with his family every weekend for dinner. And in case of any tours around the World as his research often required, he would leave Emily and Katherine in the Mansion, on the promise that his father would personally take care of them, to which the older man readily agreed. Jason surmised his father must be really becoming old if he had agreed to that._

_Now watching his 7 year old, talking about her grandpa with so much awe, made Jason feel somehow lacking and inferior in the eyes of his daughter. He loved his daughter to death and felt an inevitable stab of jealousy of his famous father. He knew if he had accepted his father's offer and stayed at the Mansion, Katherine would have all the comforts, money could buy, befitting her nickname of a princess. Even though he was well off, it was nothing compared to the wealth of his father or how much Katherine looked forward to spending time with her granpa. That still bothered him_.

_Katherine looked up to see her father's pale face. She smiled at him softly which he returned, albeit a bit strainedly. She knew her papa and Granpa weren't on best of terms. But, she cared for her papa more and was concerned for him._

_"I love you papa!" she said gently, "More than anyone...Granpa maybe the person I look upto but my papa is the person I want to be!" Katherine reached up and put her hands on her father's cheek gently, "You're my Hero!"_

_Jason felt a lump in his throat as he pulled his daughter into his arms, hugging her tightly. Her maturity in understanding him was beyond her years and yet... so heartening. Katherine was his life, his strength, his everything, apart from his lovely wife who gifted him this wonderful child._

_"I love you too princess! So much..!" he whispered kissing her little hands affectionately. She giggled when his unshaven face tickled her hands._

"_You love me more than mama?" Jason asked playfully._

_"Well... yes papa...you get me more ice-creams!" she replied matter-of-factly._

_Jason managed to look mock-hurt when his daughter grinned widely at him, flashing her bunny front teeth which he always found adorable. He chuckled. The room rang with her laughter as Jason spun his daughter around faster and faster, until they were interrupted by his wife, Emily._

_"Dinner's ready" Emily said smiling at them. Jason carried his daughter, and walked towards his wife. He winked at his daughter and she nodded. When they reached, both of them kissed her on the cheek at the same time surprising Emily._

_Jason was amused by his wife's confused expression and then suddenly she burst out laughing, shaking her head and smacking him playfully on the shoulders. Katherine too joined in._

_"Ouch...that hurts!" Jason said rubbing his shoulders._

"_Must you be a kid too? Dealing with one has been quite a handful!" she said lovingly. And when Jason just grinned at her, she shook her head and kissed her daughter's forehead._

_"What? no kiss for me?" Jason pouted, knowing she always found it irresistible._

_"Ugh...I swear sometimes, you're more a kid than Kathy is!" she told him severely, although she smiled slightly._

_"Guess what darling? Our daughter loves me more than you!" Jason announced triumphantly._

_"Papa...!" Katherine gasped loudly. She immediately turned to her mother and started blabbering feverishly about ice-creams and love._

"_Oh it's fine sweetheart! Your father's just trying to rile us up!" Emily said glaring at Jason who was now snickering._

"_perhaps if we deny him food, he will learn not to mess with the woman of the house-hold!" she said, eyes glinting dangerously._

_"ooh...scary...but I can still prepare food on my own darling!" Jason countered smoothly._

_"oh yeah?...in that case how about I deny you bed?"_

_Emily watched with smug satisfaction as her husband's expression turned into a scowl._

"_You wouldn't!" he exclaimed in disbelief_.

_"Try me!" she challenged._

_Katherine darted her eyes between her parents as she wriggled out of her father's arms because this is usually the part where one of them makes the move to kiss the other and she would be squished inbetween them. She had experienced it countless times to know its going to happen again. And she was right...her father pulled her mother into a full blown kiss on the lips._

_Katherine moved away as she didn't want to interrupt them. She walked back towards the table where her father had been working, her eyes fell on the leather diary. She checked to see if her parents were watching but they seemed very busy to her._

_Katherine reached for the diary and flipped through the pages. Her eyes widened at the strange symbols which filled all the pages. They were like nothing she had ever seen or known before. There were also inscriptions beneath the symbols written in a language unlike any she had ever read. She was so engrossed in the diary that she hadn't noticed her parents coming behind her._

_When she did realize, she tried to close the diary quickly but in her haste to do so, she knocked the ink bottle all over the front page. She looked on in horror at the ink-soaked diary and was afraid to look at her parents in guilt and embarrassment. Her father pulled out his wand quietly and cleaned up the mess infront of him._

_"Katherine" her mother said sternly._

_Katherine knew it wasn't good if she was being called by her first name. It's nothing she didn't deserve anyway, people aren't supposed to snoop around others stuff. Right? She felt her cheeks flushing red and glanced up slowly from her mother's disapproval to her father's expressionless face which made her feel somehow even worse._

"_I'm sorry!" she managed to squeak looking at her feet._

_Jason looked at his wife, silently communicating with her. She nodded and left the room without a word._

_He opened the diary and pulled Katherine close to him. She looked up at him to find him smiling at her._

_"You're not mad at me papa?" she asked him uncertainly. Jason shook his head._

_"Curiosity is the fuel required to attain knowledge!" Jason said softly, "You really want to know what this book contains Rosie?"_

_Katherine nodded eagerly, forgetting her father's deliberate use of her second name._

_"Promise not to tell anybody?" he asked, to which she nodded again seriously._

_"I have come across an unexpected legend during my stay at London about something which when possessed, is so powerful and yet at the same time so destructive that it could shake up the very core of our wizarding existence!" Jason said solemnly, "Something which if I succeed to find; can change the Man-kind forever!"_

_Any other child at such a tender age, wouldn't have been able to grasp this information quickly but not this child. She was god-gifted, his little girl! A child progeny. When she was all of five years, she had learnt to read and write as well as any of the other Adults. Jason could see his daughter's face light up with enthusiasm and excitement. The same thing he had experienced when he came to know about it_.

_"But you said its a legend?" Katherine asked curiously_.

"_All the stories which we hear as a legend or myth are actually true facts which have been catapulted into something quite extraordinary, to an extent that it is deemed quite untouchable, non-existent...even a myth Rosie!" Jason added gently, "at least as far as I know, it holds true for the Wizarding world!"_

_"You mean its different for Muggles papa?"_

_"They do not differ by much. For instance, Muggles do not believe magic exists but there have been stories forever in their world indicative of it's actual existence! They consider these stories myths, legends, fantasies..you name it! But magic is only true among the boundaries of the Wizarding world, and for the rest of them, its non-existent! Am I correct?"_

_Katherine nodded slowly._

_"Likewise, the legend which I have found out could actually be a true fact that has been modified in the passage of time to either suit the needs of the modern day Wizard or make it disappear altogether before its actual potential could be exploited!" Jason said, before leaning in closer to his daughter, "Now the question is what are the actual facts about these legends? The answer to which lies in this book!" he said holding up his diary._

_Katherine glanced at back at the diary with profound interest, "What exactly does the legend say papa?"_

_"Enough Jason! You've told her enough. She's just a child!" Emily's stern voice came from the doorway._

_"No, I wanna know! I wanna help papa!" Katherine cried out in protest, looking at her father._

_Jason took a deep breath, "I will tell you when the time comes Princess!"_

_He saw the little girl's face fall in front of him and he pulled her close, "I promise you'll be the first to know Rosie and this" he held up the diary infront of her, "belongs to you!"_

_"Really?_"

_"Really_!"

_"But the diary's not complete!" she asked referring to the empty pages she had seen in the book._

_"It will be when I give it to you. I'm still working on it Rosie!"_

_"Oh but papa, I don't understand the stuff written in it anyways!"_

"_I will make sure you do when you get this!" Jason smiled, "anymore questions?"_

_Katherine shook her head, mostly because her mother was impatiently waiting for them._

_"Lets go have our dinner then!" he said, scooting his little girl into his arms and grinned at his glaring wife._

The rest of the meal passed with laughter and fun as the diary was all forgotten by Katherine, that is until...today!

Now, sitting in her Granpa's office with the diary on the table. She couldn't help the tears falling quickly from her eyes. She had tried to be strong the whole time she heard the news about her parents and failed repeatedly. Her own Granpa was in the healer's academy, threading on a thin line between life and death. She was supposed to be there, with him but she just couldn't handle it if God forbid something worse happens.

Yes, she admitted it. She felt like a coward for the first time in her life. She feared the uncertain future. Worse yet, she feared isolation. Her parents were gone. Dead. No coming back but her Granpa was there. Alive but just. He will get through it. He is a fighter, she couldn't consider the alternative. It was painful enough as it is.

Her whole life, she had been in control of things. Prided herself in mastering the art of controlling life. But now, she felt helpless. She had never believed in fate or destiny; never left anything to chance. Yet, in a matter of 2 days, her whole world has been thrown upside-down and she was being forced to pick up peices from things which she still couldn't fully understand.

Somewhere at the back of her sane mind, was the suspicion that her father's diary may have something to do with her parents murder. Whatever it contained, he had sent it to her, just as he had promised he would. It must contain something really important. But, the only problem being she still couldn't figure out the strange symbols or their inscription.

Her father promised he will make sure she understood but he was gone now. And it was up to her to keep his work out of harm's way. He had explained the gravity of his work long back and she meant to keep it safe until she found a way to decode it. But all of that could wait, her Granpa was her only priority right now. She stood up from the chair and collapsed on her knees in front of the desk.

Katherine Bolt never prayed before, never asked for help of any form. It was considered a weakness. But now, kneeling on the floor, with her hands clasped together, she prayed to the almighty with all her heart and will, to save the one man who was her only family left behind.

She burst out into tears, letting out the grief that had been clouding her sanity.

She cried out for the life she could not control.

She cried out for the parents whom she had lost.

She cried for the things she could not comprehend.

But mostly, she cried out in anguish for the one man...whose life seemed uncertainly on the edge.

Ron made his way towards the hospital wing and opened the door to let himself in. He scanned the beds and wasn't surprised to see them fully occupied. Most of the occupants were covered in plasters and bandages making them thoroughly unrecognizable.

He moved ahead to the center of the room and scanned the beds for Lavender but in vain.

"Any help ?" asked a voice behind him.

"Madam Pomfrey" Ron breathed, "yes please...hmm...I'm actually looking for Lavender Brown!"

If Madam Pomfrey was surprised, she hadn't showed it and nodded towards a bed on the far end of the room.

"Please do not take too long . I'm afraid she's very weak and needs her rest!" she told him firmly.

Ron craned his neck to look at Lavender but could make out nothing but bandages. She doesn't seem to be moving either.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"No more different than your eldest brother!" she replied.

Ron nodded slightly and thanked her. Madam Pomfrey left him to attend her other patients. He walked towards Lavender's bed and frowned at her still form. She was covered in plaster all over the face and some parts of her body, except for her eyes and lips which were closed.

Ron felt guilt tugging at him. She looked so vulnerable to him now, something which he had never seen her being accustomed to. A few strands of her blonde hair escaped from her bandages.

He took a deep breath and sat himself on the stool beside her.

"Lavender?" he called out tentatively.

She opened her eyes slowly which narrowed reflexly at the sight of Ron. Ron was relieved to see she was still capable of expressing shock at least through her eyes if not her body.

"R-Ron?" she rasped. Her voice sounded scratchy like parchment.

"Hey.." Ron said awkwardly, now that he was here, he wasn't sure how to proceed. He silently kicked himself for not having a dress rehearsal before coming here.

"Hey is hardly the thing to say to a person you meet after breaking their heart!" Lavender said evenly, though her eyes weren't accusing. If anything she was finding amusement in his discomfort. Ron rolled his eyes.

"oh c'mon, don't you think you're being a bit dramatic! Its not like we love each other or anything." Ron said, then asked in horror, "wait, you don't love me or anything right?"

Lavender gave a crackly laugh, "Only Hermione Granger can handle you Ronald!"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, you both have been practically seducing each other infront of everyone to see." Ron's ears burned red, "I always knew it was only a matter of time before you two got together but I just lost it when it happened when we were with each other!" Lavender told him, shrugging her shoulders.

Ron's embarrassment gave way to disbelief at this last peice of news.

"Do you honestly think we were together when I was with you? That I was cheating on you?" Ron asked mildly.

"Well, it doesn't matter Ron. It was long back!" she dismissed it casually but, Ron could detect the slight hurt in her voice.

"But, it matters to me Lav! I don't wanna lose a good friend!" as he spoke this Ron lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. He could see surprise there and maybe even disbelief at his words.

"Listen Lav, I was never with Hermione in our 6th. Break-up? Yes, I thought of various ways to end it but, cheating on you? No. I'm sorry for the way things ended. You didn't deserve to be treated like that! I apologize." Ron said sincerely.

Lavender couldn't believe it, yet she could detect the honesty in him that she had never seen before when they were together and that totally undid her. She smiled inwardly.

"Apology accepted!"

Ron let out a deep breath. He felt a bit light-headed after that. He was right in doing this. Now nothing can stop him from being with his Hermione. Not his past. Not his insecurities.

"so, when did you two get together?" she asked him, genuinely excited.

Ron sighed. It would be second time he admitted that after Ginny and just maybe, because people seem to be so curious about his love life with her, He should probably venture into writing a book about courting Hermione. Yeah..Hermione would definitely be proud. Ron Weasley, an Auror cum Author in the making?

"Today actually, during the battle. We thought we were going to die! So..." he trailed off.

"I should've known!" Lavender said dreamily.

"You should have known what?"

"That it would take nothing less than a war to put you two together!"

"Umm...yeah." Ron said not sure how to respond.

"Just so y'know, you were a lousy boyfriend!" Lavender criticized him severely.

"heyyy...!" Ron cried indignantly.

"You just don't give your girlfriend Chocolate Frog cards on Valentine's day Ron!"

"Oi...those were my prized collection!"

"I'm sure they were, but like I said you don't give those to girls. I'm only saying this so you'll be careful with Hermione this time!"

Ron massaged the back of his neck. He hadn't really thought about it before. He knew Hermione wasn't a materialistic person but she was still a girl..! They were in a relationship now, and it is but natural to expect gifts from him. Right? And he wanted to be the perfect boyfriend. He found it ironical that Lavender was the one making him realize this.

"Any other criticism Ma'am?" he chuckled.

"Oh yes, I could think of quite a few. Do you have a scroll and a quill to jot them down?" she asked him smugly. Ron scowled at her.

"I'm not that bad y'know! You just didn't give me a chance to be a gentleman, always snogging my life off!" he cried offended.

"And thereby dear Ex, lies your problem!"

"You've a problem with my snogging?" he asked in disbelief.

Lavender just shrugged non-chalantly.

"Funny, I don't remember you ever complaining while we snogged!"

"All I'm saying is, there is still room for improvement!" she said with amusement.

This was turning out to be more fun than she imagined, taking the Mickey out of her ex-boyfriend who was desperately trying to impress his current girlfriend. In a way, it was like a sweet revenge.

"I'm sure I can learn it from Hermione." Ron dismissed it, but inside he was seething with panic.

What if Hermione found him lacking in snogging? The last few kisses, he had let his passion take hold of him. But, will that be enough? How long will that compensate? He decided to take advice from his elder brother.

George? No way, he will take the Mickey out of him for the rest of his existence.

Percy? Ugh, he was probably as inept as Ron was, maybe even more. Ron always imagined him getting carried away with his girlfriend and Percy stopping it to pull on some important notes.

Charlie? He will leave for Romania soon and would probably not have the opportunity to speak with him in private.

That leaves him with the brightest and the best option, Bill. At least he won't feel awkward while talking with his eldest brother. Bill would understand.

Lavender had been silently watching Ron as his expression changed from fear to distaste to a chuckle in a matter of few seconds. He has a really expressive face, more so his eyes. Why hadn't she seen it before? No wonder they knew nothing about each other.

"Thank you" she said softly, interrupting him from his reverie.

Ron wasn't sure he heard correctly, "For what?"

Ron was surprised to find her a bit nervous and slightly embarrassed about something.

"for...y'know Ron...that day after Christmas vacation..."

"Oh...no problem!" he managed when he understood what she meant. His cheeks flushed red and he was sure behind the plasters, Lavender was blushing brightly too. They had all returned to Hogwarts after Christmas vacation in their 6th.

Lavender had found him in the Gryffindor common room when he was trying to catch Hermione's attention who had continuously ignored him.

He had snogged Lavender on the couch infront of Hermione, but she hadn't payed them any heed nor showed a flicker of emotion. Lavender suggested they go elsewhere private to make out and in his frustration of being ignored by Hermione and to soothe his hurt ego, he had agreed with her readily.

They found a private classroom, and Lavender had cast the muffiliato charm after locking the door. It was when things got out of hand, that Ron finally stopped her. His then girlfriend had been so eager to have sex with him that day, and his traitorous body too responded to her, but all it took was one thought about Hermione. He had immediately stopped their session, disgusted more with himself than Lavender for coming this far. His virginity was meant only for one woman who at that time, he had tried to make jealous.

"you did the right thing, stopping us the time you did Ron! I had been so stupid! You saved me from what would have been my biggest regret!" Lavender said closing her eyes in embarrassment, "Thank you"

"Umm...right...but you need not sound so excited about not having sex with me y'know!" Ron said, his wounded pride coming into defense.

Lavender opened her eyes and gave a throaty laugh at his puppy expression. Ok, Ron was adorable. She hastened to clarify.

"It's nothing to do with you, Ron!"

"In that case, me and my ego both thank you!"

He could see Lavender give a watery smile, and a tear fall from her eyes. She took a deep breath to compose herself before speaking.

"I am in love with someone!"

"Who?" Ron asked curiously.

"Seamus" she said eyeing Ron, who looked dumb-struck. He took a full minute before replying.

"Wow...well great choice!" he said, a bit too enthusiastically.

"yeah" she said, but her eyes reeked with sadness, "we got pretty close together in our 7th year!"

"But...?" Ron prompted.

She looked at him angrily, as if he couldn't interpret the most obvious things in the world.

"Just look at me Ron! I look hideous with all these scars, to top it off I'm bitten by that filthy werewolf!" she hissed furiously, hastily rubbing away the tears which were leaking uncontrollably, she continued, "Why would he like me? And even if he does, how could I let him? I'm inhuman, dangerous for anyone to be close to me!"

Madam Pomfrey had come to see them, probably hearing their raised voices. She turned from an upset Lavender to a bewildered Ron.

"I must ask you to leave !" Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Ron looked helplessly at Lavender. Although he would very much love to run away from the room, he didn't want to leave her in this condition.

"No, Madam Pomfrey. I'm fine. Please let him stay!" she requested.

"Ok but only for 10 more minutes , not more than that!" she complied looking at Ron who nodded. She left them to see others.

"Thanks, I didn't really know you enjoyed my company so much!" he teased her, trying to cheer her up.

But she merely looked at him, with sadness. Ron sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder gently, "All the scars only show how brave and strong you were, to endure this battle. It is a mark of what had transpired over here."

He looked at her in the eyes and whispered, "More than finding a person who likes you for the way you looked before, you'll be much more happier with someone who'll accept the way you are now! And if Seamus is that person, don't try to push him away, otherwise that will be your biggest regret!"

He saw the tears spill from her eyes, but this time she didn't try to wipe them away. His words were comforting but it felt too good for her to believe it.

"What about my werewolf nature?" she whispered tearfully, "I don't want to hurt him!"

Ron smiled at her in concern, "You wouldn't. My own brother Bill was bit by the same filth and he's gone on to be happily married and sooner rather than later, I suspect they will be even having kids!"

Ron watched as something akin to hope, lit up her eyes. He knew she remembered Bill, so he decided to go further, "He takes anti-sera during the full-moon time and that'd calmed him down immensely. He stays away from everyone that night alone, but morning when he returns back, he's perfectly normal. Infact, he is stronger than ever before!"

"You mean, I can lead a normal life Ron, if I take these anti-seras and stay away that one night?" she asked.

"Without any doubt!" Ron said emphatically, "Don't deny yourself happiness after all that you've been through!"

Lavender nodded at him, smiling with what he hoped only could be tears of happiness. He mentally patted himself on the back for swaying a girl from the throes of depression. Maybe Auror cum Author cum Orator?

"since when've you become so wise?" Lavender asked him playfully, but eyes filled with reluctant admiration.

"Since I started dating a know-it-all girl!" Ron grinned. Just the mere thought of finally being with Hermione made him happy.

"Speaking of Hermione, I have to thank her for saving my life!" she said genuinely.

"I will convey the message!"

"Thank you...For everything I mean!"

"you can thank by inviting me to your wedding with Seamus!"

Lavender rolled her eyes but he could still detect a faint pinkish twinge. Not often, can you catch Lavender Brown embarrassed!

"where're your parents?" he asked her casually.

"On their way I guess, had an howler from Mum. They were in America for some research, and had to find the first portkey!"

"And Seamus?" Ron asked her.

"He was here until he got the news of his Mum's arrival!"

"Isn't it a bit too soon to meet your future mother-in-law?"

"I wish I had the energy to hex you Ron!" she said smiling.

"Don't bother" he said lightly when a sudden idea struck him, "I got you something!"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She watched him as he pulled out his wand and summoned something wordlessly. It took a full minute before she realized what it was and her eyes darted at him in amusement.

"You were a lousy girlfriend too, Lav! No bloke likes the words 'My sweetheart' dangling around his chest! If you don't believe me, give this to Seamus!" he said placing the necklace that she gifted him for Christmas.

" , out of this room now. It's past 10 minutes!" Madam Pomfrey bellowed at him.

"You know Ron, this is the longest conversation, we've had till date!

"Oh yeah...we must definitely celebrate!" he said humorlessly.

He smiled at Lav who beckoned him to lean forward. When he did so, thinking she needed to say something, Ron was astonished when she pecked him on the cheek lightly. It wasn't a romantic kind of kiss, but a chaste one.

"Its a good-bye kiss Ron! Thank you again. I'm glad you came. I was very depressed before that. But now, you gave me hope. Congratulations to you and Hermione! I'm happy for you both!" she whispered to him truthfully.

He smiled at her, "Recover soon, grab Seamus, and invite us to your wedding! Bye Lavender!

He stood up to leave when he noticed Seamus at the doorway eyeing him furiously. His fists clenched at his sides in what could only be termed as jealousy! How long had he been standing there? Did he see her kiss him? Even worse, maybe Seamus had seen him give that stupid necklace to Lavender! By the looks of it, Seamus has seen enough to misinterpret the entire situation as Ron trying to take advantage of her. Ron wondered if this is how he looked, everytime he'd seen Krum. It was quite scary.

Lavender gasped when she saw Seamus. She pleaded Ron to leave quickly which he was too happy to oblige. Moreover Madam Pomfrey was glaring at him too. He was confident that Lavender was more than capable of handling this situation. He had no doubts whatsoever as to Seamus's love for Lavender, as was evident by his jealousy. They will be a happy couple once things are sorted out. He snickered as he made his way towards the Common-room.

When he entered it, he found Harry and Ginny, sleeping peacefully cuddled upto to each other on the couch. He smiled at them. He debated whether to go to the Girl's dorm to check on Hermione or not but decided against it, considering his Mum and others were also there.

He went into the Boy's dorm and found an empty bunk which he guessed was Harry's. He climbed on the bunk and closed the curtains around him. In the bunks next to him he heard the loud snoring of his brothers. He pulled his wand and was about to cast the muffiliato charm when he noticed a sheet of paper stuffed beneath Harry's pillow. He pulled it out, and immediately recognized it as the Marauders map.

Harry wouldn't be careless enough to leave it lying around. Maybe, he was checking on Ginny and forgot to replace it after his bath. Ron shrugged and pointing his wand at the map, he spoke the words.

He could see all of his family members in the Gryffindor tower. All except one, Fred. His dot was lying stationary in the second floor, classroom along with the unmoving dots of those of Remus, Tonks, and many others. He was surprised to see Snape's dot too. He swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly looked for Hermione. Somewhere at the back of his mind, it bothered him that he had still not seen Fred. But, he had the whole ordeal of funeral infront of him and he refused to think about Fred yet.

He scanned the Girl's dorm for her name but, when he couldn't find Hermione's dot. He frowned. Panic setting in as his eyes darted over the map in search of her.

Ron sprang upright when he realized she was in the library, all by herself. His frown deepened as he quickly walked away from the common-room, much to the Portrait Lady's chagrin. He made his way towards the library wondering what on Earth Hermione could be doing there at this time.

**A/N - There are a few clarifications to be made and a few liberties taken here & there.**

1. I don't know whether football season starts in May or not. Wrote this to fill up the gap.

2. More about Katherine, the diary & meeting with Michael in the next few chapters. Katherine's a child prodigy, hence she could recollect the memory of her childhood. But honestly speaking, I don't really remember the stuff which happen even yesterday!

3. A small context inspired by Dan Brown's inferno was taken with due credit to .

4. Originally I planned to end Hogwarts stay in this chapter but considering the length, I split this into two chapters. More about Hermione's research in the next chapter.

These are my prep holidays. So, I'm sneaking around, unknown to my mother, writing this story. But, I will posting my next chapter only after Feb 1st.

Hope you liked this chapter and please give your feed-back!


End file.
